Lost my memories, lost myself
by SuperCumbercollective
Summary: Old friend of Hotch's is here to see Hotch after awhile. But something goes wrong during the weekend. Badly wrong. Hotch has no memories about last three days when the memory would be most needed at the moment. What happened those days and what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

**This is something that has been spinning in my head for awhile, and I finally got the idea on the paper. I'd really appreciate if you'd tell me what you think of this. And try to be patient with me. I have so much school stuff going on. But few weeks and our vacation starts and I have lots of time to write. But I try to write daily and I will update this story as often as I can. **

**But anyway: Sit back, relax and enjoy. **

**Lost my memories, lost myself**

**Chapter 1.**

" Hey Pretty boy, Any plans for the weekend? " Derek Morgan sat on the corner of Reid's desk with a coffee cup on his hand, playing with the younger ones hair, like always when he gets bored.

" Stop that. " Reid said irritated to the smirking man next to him. " And I do actually. "

" Let me guess… you're going home, watch Star Trek and laugh at the physics mistakes. " Morgan kept teasing his best friend. Their own way of communicating.

" Well actually, there is not lot of mistakes in Star Trek, which is kinda impressive. " Reid said leaning back on his chair, and lifting his legs on his table. " And that's not on my To do- list. I went to the library yesterday, and I borrowed few books. I was about to read them on weekend. "

" Few? 10? 20? What is your few? "

Reid turned back on his papers, and just said quietly " 17 " he cleared his throat smiling.

" 17? You're kidding right? " Morgan asked looking at the young on with short ,messy ,naturally curly hair. " No, of course you're not. " He laughed. " Well you have fun there. "

" You have plans for the weekend? " Reid questioned quickly, turning this conversation on the other one.

" I'm about to spend the whole weekend with Savannah. It's her birthday on Saturday, so I made her a special surprise. I made this one.. "

" Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt. " Morgan and Reid both turn around quickly to look who is speaking. A very handsome, blond haired man with bright green eyes and black dress shirt and jeans.

" How can I help you? " Morgan asked, standing back up.

" I'm looking for Aaron Hotchner. He works here, right? " He asked politely. Something about this man reminded of him of Hotch. He wasn't sure what it was. Was it the way he acted, was it his looks or the way he talked. But something about him, was too similar with his boss.

"He's waiting for you? "

" No. He doesn't know I'm in town. I just thought that while I'm in town, I'd come to say hi to an old friend." The man said with a smirk on his face.

" How long have you two been friends? " Reid asked curious.

" 18 years. " He said proudly. " He's been my best friend 18 years. Well, almost 19. "

" You're Steven? " Morgan asked surprised. Hotch had told them about his good friend Steven many times , but they've never had pleasure to meet him personally. The man nodded. " Oh, yeah, sorry. Hotch's office is right those steps up, first door. " Morgan said pointing at Hotch's office's door.

" Thank you. " He said, already on his way. JJ and Garcia both came to Morgan and Reid, watching Steven walking away.

" Whoah. Hottie alert. " Garcia said with a smirk on her face. Blushing when noticed Steven turning around and hearing what she just said. She flashed her beautiful smile on him getting also one back. " Is he taken?"

" Sorry Baby Girl. Didn't cross my mind to ask. " Morgan teased flicking her nose with his index finger. " That is Steven. Hotch's friend. "

" Oh. " Garcia's mind got new turn. " But of course he is taken. All the best are. " She exhaled like she was very disappointed, but laughed right after that. " Hotch has told us lot about him, but he never told us that he was drop dead gorgeous. "

" C'mon Pen. Stop that. " JJ playfully hit her to her side. " That's Hotch's friend. We can't think that way.. " JJ laughed, but to be honest, also she thought he is quite charming with his blond hair.

" Since when? "

" Since now. " JJ said handling few files to Morgan. " Don't worry. This won't take long. " She said encouragingly seeing Morgan's disappointed look.

* * *

_* Finally it's done. *_ Hotch exhaled deeply and leaned back on his chair. Long week behind. Paper work after paper work. File after file. Bad guy after bad guy. No matter how many the seemed to catch they always got new one. There was no end to all this. No end to brutality and violence people do to each other.

Jack was supposed to go vacation on this weekend to Ohio to visit Jack's godmother. They spent the whole weekend there, so the house would be empty. And empty house wasn't very tempting. * Maybe I'd go for a run or something. * He thought getting up and putting the files to his bookshelf. He was just about to get his bag and get ready to go home when knocking on the door interrupted him.

" Come on in! " He shouted sorting the paper on his bookshelf his back towards the door.

" Hey Aaron. " That familiar voice made Hotch stop and the corner of his lips raised immediately.

Slowly he turned around and saw the blonde standing on his door way. " No way. " He smirked. " Steven Glynne standing in my office. Somebody wake me. "

" It's good to see you buddy. " He said and walked closer at him. So does Hotch and hugs him warmly. " It's been too long. "

" I know. " He said pulling off the hug. " I didn't know you were in town. "

" Well, it was supposed to be surprise. And here I am. We have a lot to catch up. Drink? " He suggested.

" Absolutely. Just give me a minute, I get my stuff. "

Steve walked also towards to bookshelf. Books, papers and Photos. He picked up a one photo a smiling boy with his mother. " How old Jack is now? 9? " He asked looking back and forth on the photo and Hotch.

" He turned 10 three months ago. Can you believe that? 10 already. " He said happily smiling. " But I'm ready. Shall we go? "

" Jack's very sweet little boy isn't he. And smart one I bet. " Steven said putting the photo frame back down.

" Oh yeah he is. I'm very proud of him every single day. " Hotch said opening the door of his office. He walked out, Steven coming right behind you.

" Just like his daddy. And Haley would be proud too. You've raised him well Aaron. " That one put Hotch quiet a little. Quickly Steven noticed what he had just said. " Sorry. "

Hotch gave him a sad smile. " It's okay. It happened long time ago. Of course it still hurts but I'm fine. Don't worry about it. " He cheered up quickly. " So what's the plan? " He asked flipping his suit jacket over his shoulder his go back on his other hand.

" I don't know yet. But I'm sure we figure out something. "

" Sounds good. " He said, but stopped quickly and turned towards his team. " Good Job everyone this week. And have a good week end. You've totally deserved it. Have fun, get some rest. I'm off now. Bye. " All five, now including also Rossi who had arrived to them just a moment before, gave him a thankful and relieved look. Prentiss has already went home.

" Thanks Hotch. Have a great weekend. " JJ said smiling to both of the men.

Steven whistles at her. " Whoah there. "

" Oh c'mon. " Hotch said not surprised. _* Some people never change. *_

JJ laughed lightly. " Sorry _Steven._ Married already. " She teases.

" Ouch. Well, another time then. " For that he got light punch from Hotch to his chest. Steven glares at Hotch narrowing his eyes. _* did you just punch me? *_

" In your dreams maybe. That's all I can promise. "

" Oh, I will dream about you. " Steven winked at her. JJ rolled her eyes and laughed.

" She's married you know. And so are you btw. Ever crossed your mind? " Hotch gave him that famous ' Hotch glance '.

" True that. Sorry honey. Some other time. C'mon Aar. We have to go now. " Steven said and started walking towards the glass door.

Hotch close his eyes, shakes his head laughing a bit. " Sorry Jeyje. My friend here doesn't know how to act appropriate. "

" That's okay Hotch. It's good to be noticed sometimes. " JJ said also laughing a little.

Hotch nodded at her responding to her smile. " But anyway. Have a great weekend. You have deserved it. "

" You too. " They all say and watch him walk to Steven who held door for him. But before he walked through the door he slapped Steven to back of his head.

" What was that for? " Steven said trying to sound as upset and hurt as he could.

" Next time, don't flirt with my co-workers. " Hotch said pressing the elevator call- button. Hotch looks right in front of him. Steven walks next to him, also looking the elevators doors. Exactly at the same time, they turn to look each other and start laugh at the same time.

" It's great to see you. " Hotch finally says.

" Like wise bro. It's great to be together again. " Steven says patting Hotch few times to his back then entering the elevator.

Both got it and the door closed.

" Time to go crazy. " Steven says making both laugh again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2.**_

" Henry! We have to go! We'll be late soon. " Jennifer shouts at her son upstairs.

" On my way Mom! " Henry runs down the stairs his backpack on his hand. " I thought dad was supposed to take me to school today. "

" Well, dad goes to work little later today, so I have the honor the take you. If you don't mind of course. " She teased the boy making both laugh.

" Of course not. " Henry laughed.

" Will! We're going now. " JJ shouted one more time to the stairway. But Will was right behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close so quickly that he made JJ to jump a little. Henry laughed at his mothers reaction.

" God you scared me William LaMontagne. " She said leaning back on his husbands arms. The heat of his body felt so safe and familiar. She just wanted to stay there the whole day, but she knew he couldn't. She had to go to work.

" I needed my good bye kiss. " Will said still holding her wife close.

" Well, you don't have to scare the hell out of me because of that Mister. " She teased then kissing him passionately to his lips. " I really have to go. Bye. "

" I love you. " Will said and watched them walk out of the door.

" Bye dad! " Henry shouted at Will right before the door closed. Quickly the boy threw his backpack on the car's backseat and hopped also in.

" Seatbelt. " The blonde reminded his son. She started up the car while the boy fastened his seatbelt. A wide smile on his face was JJ's worlds light. She could never get tired of watching that. " Let's go. " She then said and drove off.

_***** 30 minutes later at the office *****_

" Morning. " Prentiss greeted her team happily. " Had a great weekend? " Her black hair was tied high up the back of her head. Also a light make up was shown on her face.

" I did, and I can say for sure that so did you. " Garcia said her bright red lips smirking at Emily. " Tell me. What happened? What is making you so cheery this morning? Pretty please!"

Emily started unpacking her bag to her desk, which did not cut off her smile. " Well, I told you about Andrew last week didn't I? "

" Oh yeah you did. The hottie one. Red head, green eyes great body. Smocking hot. "

" Yeah. That one. " Prentiss agreed now also getting Morgan's attention. She didn't much care about it. " Andrew took me out again and well, what can I say. We kinda ended up at his place. Everything else is not of import. " She smirked teasingly at them.

" So Andrew huh? " Morgan draw all his attention on Prentiss now. " Was it good? " He joked. " And Why didn't I know about this earlier? "

" It is none of your business. "

" Ouch. " He said and was like ' bitch slapping' himself on his cheek.

" Jeyje! " Garcia ran to hug JJ who had just walked through the glass doors. She almost pushed them both down to the floor.

" Hey Penny. Why this kind of '_welcome back to work'_? " JJ laughed wrapping her arms around her best friend.

Garcia's beautiful blonde hair was curled on her shoulders. Always so brightly dressed Garcia had now weirdly normal clothes. Red t-shirt, black jacket and skirt. And tons of jewels of course. But it wasn't often when black was seen on Garcia.

" I don't know. Just felt like it. " She said and they walked together to others.

" Hey Reid. What did you do at weekend? " Emily asked from the curly haired young man hoping to change the subject from her weekends companion.

" I was supposed to read but I ended up having a Star Wars marathon. " Reid said happily raising his head from his papers.

" Star wars huh? I told you last Friday that you will watch star wars. I'm a psychic and a profiler. " Morgan said proudly.

Reid cleared his throat. " Actually you said , and I quote, ' _Let me guess… you're going home, watch Star Trek and laugh at the physics mistakes.' , _so no. You're not a psychic. " Reid said cutting off Morgan's proud smirk. " Sorry " He said to him noiselessly.

" Well anyway. Star Wars is actually quite good. I mean I've always wanted to try one of those lightsabers. And Luke has always been my favorite. " He jumps up and imitates the lightsabers voice.

" C'mon Derek. You sound like Henry at the moment. You're a grown man. Act like it. " JJ said trying not to laugh.

" Princes Leia is the best one on that show. She shows women's independence and strength. " Prentiss stepped in to this conversation.

" Oh c'mon Em. You're kidding right? "

" Leia is a strong female character who literally kicked ass. " Emily stand behind her opinion, and Morgan was at least as stubborn as she was.

" Well technically… " Reid started at the background.

" Shut up Reid! " The both shouted at him. Nothing more was needed to shut the young genius down.

JJ followed the conversation, well, argue with half of her attention. The other half of her attention was on Rossi who talked on the phone on his office, and he didn't look very happy. Just a moment later he put the phone down and leaned on his hands.

" C'mon admit it. Princes Leia has much more balls than Luke has. "

" I have to admit that she looked hot in those golden bikini. " Morgan smirked. He loved teasing her, because she fired up so easily.

Emily was just about to say something to him but Rossi was faster. " Guys! Calm down! " All of them shut up and turned to look at the senior agent.

" What's wrong Dave? " JJ asked now also worried when saw the concern on the older ones eyes.

" Hotch has been arrested. " Rossi said frustrated to his team. Morgan's jaw drop, his mouth now forming a perfect 'o'.

" C-come again? " He said. " Boss man is arrested. For what? "

" For Murder. " Rossi said eyeing the others.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3.**_

" Excuse me, but What? " Prentiss asked, not sure if she heard correctly. " For murder? Of whom? " She asked looking at the older one, who looked also very concerned.

Rossi exhaled sharply, not exactly sure what to say, or what had happened to his best friend, but he was sure there has to be some kind of misunderstanding. " I don't know what had happened. All I know is that the leader of this investigation, Kevin Davis, called me after finding out that Hotch is FBI agent. He hoped we could go over there. " Rossi explained to the team, who still looked like this was not something easily understandable. And it wasn't. It was everything but understandable.

" They really think that FBI's unit chief has murdered someone. Aaron Hotchner? Seriously? " Morgan asked as stunned as all and every one of the others. " Hotch is the greatest man I know. And an excellent agent and boss. Even better father. And they think he has murdered someone? " Morgan sat on the corner of his desk and crossed her arms to his chest.

" That is what we have to find out. I'm sure there is happened some kind of mistake, and we have to help Hotch to prove it. I've known Hotch for long enough that he would never do anything like this, not ever, not in any kind or circumstances. " Rossi said stuffing his hand to his pants pockets. " Get ready, we leave in ten minutes to the police station. "

" Dave. What aren't you telling us? " Reid asked, his brains ticking so fast right now. Hotch is like a father to him, teacher. Always been there for him. He is the greatest man he knows. Hotch being accused for murder didn't make any sense.

David let out another deep breath. They all noticed from his look that there was something he left out from his story.

" Pretty Boys is right. There is something you aren't telling us. What is it? " Morgan said now standing up. All eyes were back at Rossi quickly.

" They have pretty heavy evidence on Hotch about all this. But we have to go. Help him out of this mess. " Rossi said, walking away back to his office to avoid more conversation about this subject for a couple of minutes. He got his badge and gun to its holster and stopped for a moment to look out of the window. _*Oh Aaron. What mess you got yourself now into? *_

**_** Same time at Quantico's Police Station **_**

Hotch sat on a wooden chair in small room. Only one small window brought natural light to the room through the glass . He felt weird. His head hurt and his wrists ache. Handcuffs. His head felt like it would explode at any moment now, so he leaned on his hands hoping it to stop.

It didn't take long when it hit him. _* The interrogation room? *_ He raised his head so quickly that everything dim on his eyes, everything got so bright for a few seconds. He didn't know which one was worse, the dizziness or the sharp twinge on his head caused by the sudden movement. _*What the hell am I doing in interrogation room?!*_ He was now filled with confusion. _* What the hell is going on in here?*_ He got up trying to think what had happened, but no memory floated back on his mind.

_**** FLASHBACK ****_

Sharp knocking on the front door woke him up. From the floor of his apartment. He had no idea how he had ended up there, but there he found himself from. It felt like someone was hitting him with baseball bat to his head from inside. He felt like having bad hangover , but he still has no memory of drinking alcohol at any point.

Black suit pants, dark blue flanell shirt on he walked to the door.

" Aaron Hotchner. This is the police. Open up! " A deep man's voice shouted at him through the door. He did what told. He opened the door and saw two men standing right behind it. About same height as he was himself. The older one had dark, short hair and glasses. Expensive looking suite and blue tie. The other one looked few years younger than the other, owning ginger hair and freckles. Somehow reminding him of Ronald Weasley from Harry Potter.

Jack is a Harry Potter fan, so he's been watching all the movies with him, and also read two of the books with him already.

The younger one was almost perfect look-alike, which made him smile internally.

" What can I do for you offic… " He was about to start, but got cut off by the older one.

" Agent Hotchner. Are you armed? " The older one asked from him, not any kind of facial expression shown on his face.

" Excuse me? "

" I asked, Are you armed at the moment. "

Hotch didn't felt his gun holster on his right side, but he took his hand to it to feel it anyway. Not found.*Weird* He thought and looked around. He didn't see his gun nor it's holster anywhere. Also his ankle gun was somewhere else than his ankle. He had no idea where it were either. " Oh..hmm.. No. I don't think so. " Hotch said unsure and little insecure.

" Aaron Hotchner. You're under arrest. " That sentence made him completely speechless. " Turn around. " The younger one said to him. " I said turn around!" He said now more demanding sound when Hotch didn't do what he said. He wrenched Hotch from his shoulder and pushed him roughly to the door. He pressed his hand on Hotch's shoulder badly, which felt like someone had pushed a knife through it. And he knows how it feels to be stabbed. He's not sure why he feels like this because his grip wasn't that hard.

" C'mon man. Easy. " Hotch groaned when the pain got worse, and it was extremely uncomfortable when they handcuffed him.

The officers didn't say anything when they dragged him to the car and to the police station.

**_** FLASHBACK ENDS ** _**

That didn't clear anything up to him. That was the last memory he had from that day. Last thing before that is that he was working at the office with tons of paperwork.

He walked closer the one way window and looked at his own reflection through the mirror. The pain on his shoulder wasn't as bad as it was earlier this morning, but something was wrong. He opened the buttons of his flannel revealing a blood-stained white shirt. _* What the hell_?* He thought but didn't give it much more thought before opened also that shirt.

Blood-stained bandage covered his shoulder. And not only little bloody. No matter how much it hurt to take the bandage off , he did it revealing stitches. And they were not made by doctor. He took his hand to the wound, feeling it was a little swollen.

He tried his best to think what had happened, but nothing. No memories at all. He was just about to leave from work. Jack was with his godmother at Ohio, and the house was empty. Then all blacked out. Next thing he knows a polices knocking on his door. But what happened on the middle. He had no idea.

_* No wait. Jack. Jack! Is he okay?*_ He thought scared that something had happened to his little boy. Jack meant world to him, and even thinking about him getting hurt made him feel unspeakably terrible. But someone else was hurt too, because all this blood on his shirt didn't belong to him. There was too much blood on it. And that thought made him extremely concern.

* * *

**Next update will come ASAP, I try my best being quick with that. Till then, I would really appreciate if you'd use a little of your time more and type me a quick, or not so quick review. It would mean a lot to me. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_.

Aaron paced back and forth on the room, trying to get events of last weekend to his head, any detail would have been nice, but nothing. He tossed the flannel to the corner frustrated, not remembering anything of last three days.

_* Where did I go from work? What did I do then? Did I drink and why did I woke up on the floor? Why do I have stitches on my shoulder, and who made then. They are definitely not made by doctor. And the most important. This all blood can't be mine, then whose is it? *_ He ponders running his finger through his black hair. This didn't make any sense. Why couldn't he remember anything about last three days? No memories came back to his mind, no matter how long he tried to think.

" Mr. Hotchner. " A deep man's voice made him jump lightly. It was a different guy who came to his door earlier this morning. He had dark hair, hazel eyes and dark gray suit. He also had short stubble on his chin. "Mr. Hotchner. Sit down please. " He said again also sitting on the other chair right opposite of Hotch. It was weird to see someone else sitting on that chair, his back towards the mirror. He's always the one sitting on that chair, asking questions from the suspect. But it seemed to be other way around this time.

" It's Agent Hotchner. " Aaron said, leaving it to be the only thing coming out of his mouth before obeying the other words and sitting down. He crossed his arms to his chest and leaned back.

" Alright then. _Agent _Hotchner. I guess you know your rights. Do I have to read them for you? " he said landing his arms to the table and leaning on then lightly, looking Hotch right in the eye, which made him even more confused than he already was. Hotch didn't say a word, just looked back at him. "You have the right to rema.. " He started, but Hotch cut him off.

"You have right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. And yes, I understand, and I do not want a layer. " Hotch said staying serious. He tried to profile the other one on the room. But even that seemed to be hard at the moment.

Sometimes he profiles people by accident. It's some skill you can't just turn off, and it came naturally to him. But today was different. He couldn't even profile a man in front of him properly. This did even less sense now that it did earlier. _* What the hell is going on in here? *_ Hotch couldn't resist of thinking that over and over on his head. But every time he asked that question from himself, he had the same answer every time. _* I have absolutely no idea. *_

A small grin appeared on the other ones face. He palpates his chin feeling the roughness of his stubble. He has heard a lot of the ' great ' man that sit in front of him. Aaron Hotchner. Highly respected unit chief and profiler, FBI agent. And here he sat, in front of him , not so respected in his eyes. _*Arrogant , disrespectful son of a bitch, who thinks he is better than anyone else. * _The man thought eyeing the now his calm side showing man. " There is no reason to get all cheeky, _Agent_. " He stated disdaining the other one who was 4 maybe 5 years older than he was himself.

" Cheeky? I'm not being cheeky. I just would like to know what am I doing here, and I want my one phone call. " Hotch demanded, sitting more straight on his chair. It was very uncomfortable, including the pain his shoulder was causing to him. The headache wasn't gone either.

" To who? SSA Rossi, _the buddy_ of yours?" The detective said sarcastically at him. " Well, just so you know, your team is already coming here." His voice was still full of disgust. Hotch hated when people talked to him with voice full of hate and contemp.

" What's your name?" Hotch asked then, looking deep in his hazel colored eyes. He hoped to find some way to his mind, to get something profiled out of him. For example why is he acting like this towards him.

The younger one didn't expect that question from him. " George Copeland." He said after few seconds of processing the question in his mind. " What does it has to do with anything?"

" Well, I guess it has nothing to do with anything. I'd just want to know, _George,_ why am I catching such an attitude from you? What did I do to you?" Hotch asked not turning his look away. George got the famous intense Hotch gaze.

" I've heard a lot about you _Hotchner._ About how great man you are, how great agent you are. All I see is arrogant bastard, who think he is better than anyone else. " Copeland said, jumping up from his chair and walking behind Hotch. " I've seen any sick people during my career. Rapists, murderers and many others." He said with awfully calm voice.

_*You and me both _Georgie. _You and me both.*_ he was just about to say, but didn't get chance to speak.

"But I think you might even be the sickest of them all." George continued eyeing the reaction of the older one. He walked to the mirror on the other side of the room, but he didn't took his eyes off of Hotch for a second. Hotch's face turned from calm to confused. More than it was before. " You murder a man, and you think you can get away from it, because you're the _Mr. FBI." _To George's tone, which was full of hate, disgust and sarcasm, there seemed to be no end. But then it hit him. Because of his headache, it's quite hard to concentrate.

" No no no, hey wait. What? Murder? Of whom? You don't consider me as a suspect now do you? " Hotch wasn't sure if he heard correctly and my god he hoped he heard wrong.

" Well. We found your jacket from the scene, next to the murder weapon and the body. And you see, you're covered in blood also. We both know that isn't yours. All at least. And the murder weapon is sent to analyst and they will find prints from that. And I bet those prints belong to you. " Copeland grinned at Hotch. George looked to the mirror and fixed his hair little, and that gruff grin didn't seem to fade from his face at all.

" Murder of whom? " Hotch asked again, and still not getting answer to it. He lifted his right hand to his forehead when the headache cause him another twinge. And then another one and another one. The pain didn't seem to go away, no matter how hard he tried.

" And when they have your prints on those, you can say bye bye to your career as an agent and consider of packing those suits of yours away, because the next thing you will be wearing is a orange jump suit. " Copeland let out a dry laugh, ignoring Hotch's comment completely. It was fun for him to watch Hotch so confused and worried on that chair. _* No words this time huh? People really made me think how great person you really are. And now meeting you face to face, all I see is arrogant bastard who thinks he can get away from this. But you know what, Hotchner, I will do whatever I can to prove that you killed him and that you will pay for what you did. * _Copeland thought but didn't say a thing. He wanted to make Hotch sweat a little before talking. Let him warm up a bit.

He was just about to open his mouth again when the door opened. " Copeland. Come here for a second. " A man's head peeks inside from the door way. Same man who came to Hotch's door earlier this morning. Same gray suit and dark hair. Only the glasses were missing from his slender shaped face.

" Just a sec. " He said to him and waited till the door closed. He turned back at Hotch meeting his dark brown eyes. He dropped a file in front of him. " Look for yourself. " He said and headed towards the door.

Hotch looked once at George, then turned his eyes towards the file and his curiosity won. He opened the file and it didn't take much time to make Hotch's face turn paper white. All blood drained from his face. He gasped and immediately taking his hand to his mouth. _* Oh my god. *_ He thought and jumped up from the chair.

" What? Can't look at your own handwork huh? " He said once grinning him more leaving him then to the room all alone.

_* This can't be*_ Hotch was speechless and he felt sick. He leaned to the wall, trying not to throw up. After few moments of calming down he moved back towards the file and looked at the picture.

A 38 years old man lying on alley, all bloody and beaten. And there was caption under the photo. _" Steven Glynne, 38, COD multiple stab wounds on chest and abdomen. Found downtown, Quantico, Virginia. "_

Hotch closed the file as fast as he could right after reading that text, hoping that if he didn't see it, it wouldn't be real. But the more he looked at the closed file, the more empty he felt inside. More real it felt.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, and I'd reeeally appreciate it if you're type me a review about this, it helps me a lot and it means very much to me. Thank you. And I try to update as soon as I can, now when most of our hard, big exams are over, I have little more time now. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, and thank you for your patiency. I've had so much going on lately, like for real. I've been in so bad shape for a last couple of days. I've not slept properly for days, and I'm exhausted. Not only physically, but also mentaly. I just couldn't write. I couldn't concentrate on anything at all. But like always, I try my best to update as often as I can, but It might take awhile ( I'm so sorry ), but things are not seeming to be getting better lately, so please try to stay patient. **

**Chapter 5.**

" What is it? " Detective Copeland asked from the younger officer, Eric Tucker.

Eric fondles his dark hair and gets his glasses from his pocket and places them to his nose." The BAU is here." He tells and leads the way through the police station to the other side of the offices. A smile lighted up on his face when he saw a dark haired man, with a slight nuance of gray on it.

" Agent David Rossi. It's great to finally meet you in person. I'm a great fan of yours." He says to him, and then starts eyeing all the others. Behind David there was a very young looking man with brown hair and hazel eyes. A bald dark-skinned man was standing right next to the young one. But then his eyes hit on something more interesting than those men. On Rossi's left he saw incredibly beautiful Blonde with deep ocean blue eyes and red t shirt and black shortish skirt. Also the raven haired beauty caught his eye. _*How did two so gorgeous woman end up in a team with someone as awful as Hotcchner?*_ he asked himself grinning.

JJ and Prentiss both turned to look at each other feeling a little uncomfortable under Copeland's eyes.

" This is our team, SSA Derek Morgan" points at the black hunk and the young one next to him " Reid" 'till then he wasn't interested of the names but when he came to those two beauty queens his fascination came back. " SSA Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau." David introduced them all.

"Well, hello there." He grinned at the women and shakes hands with them smiling at them. " I'm Detective Copeland. You can call me George." He winked at JJ, which made shivers go down her spine. His breath smelled so bad. Tobacco and coffee. Also something of his character and essence was disgusting to her.

Rossi was already starting to dislike this man. And somehow he sensed that he was only going to get worse. "I need to talk with Agent Hotchner immediately." Rossi cut of George's 'flirting' with JJ.

George gave an disappointed look to JJ and turned on Rossi. " Of course. This way." he said and started leading the way to the interrogation room. Rossi quickly turned around to his team before walking after Copeland. " Sorry." He said to JJ, giving her and apologetic smile. He then turned around and rushed after the detective.

" I tried to talk with him, but I didn't get much out of him. All I got out of him was that he doesn't remember anything about what happened. But I know he is lying. I promise to you, he is lying, but he is doing it well." George assured him.

" He doesn't remember anything?" Rossi raised his eyebrows surprised. He then turned to look at his friend who looked truly shocked eyeing the file in front of him. _* I'll get you out of there soon Aaron. Just hang in there.* _

" That's what he tells me, but I know he is lying. I just know it." George told Rossi now also turning to look at the dark haired man sitting on the chair.

" How did you talk to him?" Rossi asked fondling the black polo shirt on his hand he had brought for Hotch to wear so he can get that bloody t shirt off.

" What do you mean? "

" I mean how did you talk to him? Roughly, attacking tone? Or like normally?" He repeated his question.

" I wouldn't say roughly. Just getting him to his tiptoes. Trying to knock him off of his game." Detective stated proudly. He put his hands to his pockets and looked at Hotch, grinning. "He knows how to lie, I give you that, but I will figure out what happened. I will not let him get away with this. If you're asking, did I _sympathize_ with him, that isn't going to happen. I'm not going to play this game with some sick bastard as him. He is just trying to invoke to a memory loss, so he would not be verdict. But that ain't working for me."

Rossi tried his best to ignore that comment, but it was hard. _*Sick bastard? Seriously?*_ He knows Hotch, he is his best friend. And he will help him out of this mess, and catch the real bad guy. " And how did it go? Didn't get much out of him?" Rossi said with a bit of disgust shown on his face mixed with ' You don't want to mess with him' look.

" No, not really. He's a tough one, but I will crack him." George assured, shoving his hands to his pockets.

Rossi nods, already done with Copeland's arrogance. "I want to talk with him first." He demanded, not waiting for him to answer, but rushed straight to the door.

* * *

"Dave!" Hotch let out a relieved sigh. He trust his team 100% and he was sure that they will find out what really happened, whatever it was. " Thank god you're here."

Rossi smirked at him slightly. " You've got yourself in a quite bad mess, huh?" He sits in front of him, thoughtful look on his face. " And the detective really seems to hate you. You know him from before?"

" Yeah, I noticed." He lets out a little frustrated laugh, not sure what to think at the moment. He couldn't think Steven now. It hurt way too much. He tried to keep himself focused, for Steven's sake. He has to find out who would want to hurt him. He ows that to him. Aaron shook his head, trying to think if he had been working with Copeland before. " I don't think so. No."

Rossi studied the behavior of his friend in front of him. He looked so sad and broken, but he also tried his best to hide it. This all felt just wrong. Seeing his friend in that condition, and even that wasn't enough. Now he also has to profile him. His best friend. One of the best profiler he know has to be now profiled. By him. He felt very uncomfortable doing it, but he knows it's the only way to get him out of this mess, no matter how hard it was to him, or to Hotch. " Are you okay? You look like hell."

Hotch raised his eyebrow, did not expect that question. " Hey, when is the last time you looked around? I'm sitting on an interrogation room, suspected for a murder of my best friend, I have no clue of what happened, and some why I have stiches on my shoulder and it hurts like hell. So yeah, I'm feeling fan-freaking-tastic." He said frustrated.

" Why do you have stiches?"

" I don't know!" He shouted. " That's exactly what I'm saying. I have no memory of anything that had happened. I didn't even know Steven was in town." Hotch ran his fingers through his hair, feeling tears burning in his eyes. " And the next time I see him.." He couldn't end his sentence, he just pushed the file to David, who picked it up, giving one more glance to Hotch who sat desperate on his chair. It was clear to see how he was struggling with his own mind, struggling not to break down.

David picked the file to his hands and opened it. First thing that got his eye was the picture of a man lying on an alley, dead and bloody. He closed it almost as quick as he had opened it. He didn't want to read it through in front of Hotch, who was already trying all he can to erase that picture from his head. He can only imagine how bad he felt. He let out a sigh, and got up. Hotch followed every move he made with agony and true sadness shown in his eyes. "We'll figure this out, and we'll get you out. I promise. Just try to hang in there. We'll get the real UnSub." he tries to assure, also trying to ignore the pain in his friend's eyes. " I will be back soon, okay?" He said getting just a silent nod as an answer and walked out of the room, leaving him there alone.

**Thank you for reading this chapter once again, and if you'd be so kind and give me a little of your time reviewing this chapter. It'd help out a lot, and I reeeaally appreciate it as always. It would mean very much. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here I am again, after all crap I've been through lately. Sorry about being so inactive every once in awhile. I've been badly school bullied and I've been so scared and worried pretty much all the time that I've not got very much energy to do anything. **

**And I also wanted to say that all these reviews and follows and all, THANK YOU SO MUCH! It mean so much for me. You guys are awesome. And just please keep it comming, it really means a lot to me, and a tiny little review has made my day so many times that I can't even count how much. So please, give me a bit of your time to type a review and tell me what you think. I really appreciate it as always. **

**Stay awesome guys and help me to smile again. ( I know you do :) )**

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

"Detective?" Rossi walks to him with the file on his hands. Copeland was with the rest of the team, and they all looked how he was all interested about JJ and Prentiss. But mostly about JJ. They all turned to look at the older one. " So, what can you tell me about what happened?" Rossi walked next to his team, Copeland now facing all of them.

" Well, we got a phone call at 01.27 a.m this morning from a some guy, who said that there was a male body found on an alley. We got there as fast as possible and Crime Scene investigator got to their job. A suit jacket was found next to his body, all bloody and there was also a cut on the suit's right shoulder, just like _agent _Hotchner has on his own shoulder." Detective says disdaining. He was disguised how a man like him could run an FBI's elite team. " And we also found the knife next to the body with fingerprints. And I bet they belong to Hotchner. I've done this job for a long time, I know what I am doing. Plus, he is the last one he's seen with." He said standing more straight, more proudly eyeing the women.

Emily and JJ turned to look each other giving each other ' can you believe this man?'- look. " Well, _George_. Does this caller own a name?" Emily questioned.

" I'm sure he does, but he didn't care of sharing it with us. Why? The evidence point directly to that so-called man who is sitting on my interrogation room right now! I'm 100% sure that he isn't as innocent as he claims to be." He said almost angrily to the team.

Derek squeezed his fists to his thigh so he would not go to him and punch his face and hard. He couldn't stand a talk like that about a man he highly respects. Ignoring his boiling blood, he kept his head cold and tried to forget those words ever coming out of his mouth.

" Actually, you still don't have much. We have to wait for those prints and blood analysis to come back, before we can do any conclusions. Can you do that? We don't know yet certain how he's involved to this." Rossi raised his head and took a step closer at him. " And before we have the evidence of him being guilty, which I highly doubt of ever having, he is still and FBI agent, highly respected one." David was so close of the man that he could hear him breathing heavily, feeling little underpowered.

Even that didn't bring him down, he kept his head up and faced those accusing looks he got from the team. "What are you saying? That I should just let him walk out of here and forget this case ever happened without investigating it at all? Huh? Is that what you're saying? That because he is an FBI, he cannot be accused for something he most likely did, and that there is evidence against him. Should I just ignore all that? Yeah, maybe he's respected and 'great guy' and all, but right now all I see is a scumbag man, who most definitely murdered his friend with cold blood." he narrowed his eyes trying to tougher than he really is.

He straightened his back, scrapped down his shirt and looked around. His hazel eyes scanned every police officer on that building, not finding the one he was looking at.

Rossi closed his eyes for a few seconds, exhaling sharply_. * I swear to god, if he can't handle his tongue better than that about Aaron, I will punch him. And not even thinking twice.*_ That thought gave him a little amusement as he smirked lightly_. *But not now. C'mon David, keep your head together and cold. For Hotch's sake.*_

"LaMontagne! Just the man I was looking for." The whole team turned around when Copeland strides to the front door. JJ couldn't held her smile inside when saw her husband walking in from those big doors of the station. Will was a little confused of this so welcoming and seeing his wife's team also present. He got the news of what had happened, but he couldn't believe it.

" What's going on?" He questioned making his way to the team.

" You read the file?" George asked behind his co-worker. " This is the BAU, agent Mo.." he was about to start but seeing the friendly greeting towards the team, he stopped.

"Hey Derek." Will shook hands with him also greeting them others friendly. And also giving JJ a small, warm kiss.

George was speechless. "Y- you know them?" clearly didn't expect that happening.

William let out a small laugh. "Known for years, married to one." he smiled at JJ next to him. Even he didn't like Copeland even though he works with him daily. He enjoyed seeing him blushing a little and putting his head down a bit.

" Sorry, I didn't know." He said quietly to himself, but it seemed to be kind of a apologize to JJ also. " But anyway. Did you call to the lab?" He said raising again.

"I did, and they said the results will be ready any moment now. But seriously? Hotchner? I just can't believe him being an murderer."

Copeland narrowed his eyes again, judging Will's reaction of him. "Tell me about him. What is he like?" He couldn't believe that someone he works with him every day is now suddenly doubting him and his decisions, after he has never done that before. _*Think carefully what you're gonna answer William. You know you don't want to disagree with me or argue with me about this. I'm right and we both know that.*_

Will has known Copeland for years and knows his behavior. When he gets his grip on someone, he's not going to let go easily not even when he knows he's wrong. But it has never bothered him before because he mostly is right. And that might have also got into his head, deeply. Some people call him arrogant and disrespectful. Yeah, he is that quite much, but he is also quite damn good cop.

But all this went too far. There is no chance of Hotch being an murderer. It didn't make any sense to any of them.

"He's and great guy. Tough but fair and one hell of a agent. One of the finest man I know. Great guy in every way, if I wouldn't say." He told them, everyone agreeing but Copeland.

"Detective?" A petite young woman came to George handing him a file. She had bright blue hair and glasses. Also a small tattoo of a phoenix graces on her neck under the white lab coat on her.

"Ah, thank you Susanne." He smiled to her quickly turning back towards the team. "Lab results." Copeland raised the file ready to read the statement of Hotch's guiltiness. "From the knife there was found at least two fingerprints, both belonging to a different person. Also three types of blood was found from the blade and handle. Two AB+ with different DNA and one O-, which matches to the victim's DNA. Other of the fingerprints has been identified, but the other ones are still a mystery. Already identified prints belongs to Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner." He read from the file, getting excited as Hotch's name pops up. " Hah! I knew it." He jumps smiling widely. "You still want me to drop this case, David?"

" I never told you to stop investigating. All I'm saying is that get your head out of your ass, and do the job properly. Because you have to be quite damn sure about this, because if you start accusing him without evidence, that will destroy your career. And I will make sure of it. No detective with such an tunnel vision like yours is going to mess Hotchner's life and career. We do this job properly, not getting personal and do any conclusions until we have evidence to prove it. Do I make myself clear?" Rossi says, getting some kind of not-completely-agreeing mutter as an answer but it was good enough to him. " Let's get to work then."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Heyoo! I'm back again. New chapter and all, can you believe that? Finally, I know. I thought I'd have more time on my vacation, but sadly, I was wrong. I've been so busy, but here it is. So just sit back, relax and enjoy. PS. All reviews are highly appreciated and wanted. And thank you thank you thank you all and every one of you for typing those. Keep them coming, it means very much.**_

_**PPS. Don't lean back too far and fall from your chair. I'm not responsible for that.**_

_**Anyways, enjoy :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

"Morgan. Take Will and Reid with you to Hotch's apartment. Try to find anything that might tell us what happened during the weekend. Where he was and who he was with. Anything, okay?" Rossi ordered seeing all three men nod to him as a sign for understatement.

Will quickly took his badge and jacket and headed out behind the agents.

Rossi then turned towards the women. "Emily, JJ contact Jessica and try to explain all this to her, and ask if it's okay that Jack stays with her as long as needed. It would be more comfortable to the boy himself and also to Hotch to know that his son is okay. After that, the crime scene at 5th, that small quiet alley, know the place? I'll be going there as soon as I can, so we'll meet there then."

"We're on it." Emily said, giving one quick glance to both men and walked outside with Jennifer.

"I need still to talk with Hotchner, so I'm not able to come with you to the crime scene." He said almost apologetic, but that light smirk on his face ruined it. "Tucker! Come 'ere!" Copeland shouted at the young detective on the other side of the office.

The younger one jumped clearly as Copeland called him. He got up quick and walked to them back straight and long steps. " Yeah?" He bit his dry lips gently trying to avoid eye contact with George. Rossi easily noticed how uncomfortable Tucker felt with Copeland.

"I want you to go with Agent Rossi to the crime scene. Okay?" Copeland demanded. Tucker just nodded dryly and got his stuff. "I'm going to Agent Hotchner now, if you don't mind."

"Copeland!" Rossi shout after him before walking out of the station with Tucker. "Remember what we talked about."

George just smirked to the older one watching them walk off. _*Right, not gonna happen*_

He was a little disappointed to meet his idol like this. He has been a fan of Rossi's for a good while now, and seeing how protective he was towards such jerk like Hotch, was something he didn't understand. He couldn't understand how one-sided the whole team was to this situation.

"How are you holding up?" asked the detective as he stepped into the interrogation room. Hotch didn't react much to that, only raised his eyes from the floor to see who it was, turning them back to the same spot almost immediately.

"Like you care" he muttered towards the man, feeling his eyes on him.

"You're right about that. I don't care." he smirked as he draw himself a chair from the other side the table. " You know, I've been thinking" he said eyes deeply on Hotch "how man like you, who has everything on his life, ends up doing something as pathetic as this?"

Hotch kept his head down, biting his lip, he tried to remember. Anything would be so much to him right now. He's starting to get frustrated as he remembers all that happened on last Friday and day before that and before that, but nothing after Friday. Trying to remember what happened after that was just a black hole on his memory.

"But then I started thinking, Is this all about Haley?" Copeland said, smirk widely shown on his lips.

Hotch froze. How did he know about that? His team could never tell him about something like that. How did he know about what happened?

"Did you just snap like that, and thought that maybe killing someone would make you feel better. I mean after all that you did to Foyet, it felt good, didn't it. Beating a man to death, it made you feel like in control again." Copeland continued glancing and waiting the agent to react to it. He saw how he was fighting a war with himself, trying to decide if he answered to him or not.

But then Hotch's self-control betrayed. "You have no Idea, no Idea what happened. So you better shut your mouth about something you have no clue about." he hissed through his white teeth to him while leaning towards to him on his chair.

He tried to take a control of himself again, faintly managing.

"Oh, feeling powerless? Not in control? You're not the boss here, I write the rules, you follow them?"

Hotch leaned back to the back of his chair, crossing his arms to his chest, cooling down his head. He knew he had to stay cool if he wanted to manage.

But it was hard. My god it was hard for him.

And seeing Hotch like that gave Copeland the greatest gaiety.

"You know, I have a slight clue of what happened" he said dropping a light brown binder to the table. He opens it slowly, clears his throat and starts reading. "On September 23th 2009 you were brought to ER. Multiple stab wounds on your chest and abdomen. That must have hurt." He commented quick, then continuing. "But still, after such trauma, you took only a month free from work to recover. Which in my opinion very little if we consider the fact that you were stabbed 9 times."

"34 days." Hotch muttered to him quietly, keeping his head down.

" Excuse me?"

" I said ' 34 days'. It's more than a month." Hotch repeated to him, raising his head. Copeland gave Hotch one quick glance, smirking widely, then turning back to the file.

"After getting back to work, your behavior was more... driven, even a little dangerous and venturesome. And your family was relocated, because you couldn't keep them safe." The detective just kept grinning to the agent, who tried all he can to keep his head cold. All he wanted to do was to shout at him to shut up. But he didn't want to give him that advantage.

"You son of a bitch." Hotch muttered to him, but Copeland didn't hear him, or just ignore him completely, the binder on his hands smiling with a slight sign of disgust shown.

"And then, November 25th 2009, the tragedy of your life hits. George Foyet, aka the Reaper goes after your family. Killing your wife... sorry. Ex-wife." Copeland emphasizes the word Ex-wife. He really enjoyed to see the so called good man like this. Doing all he can to not to get angry with him, which is exactly what he was trying to do. "But this part is when it all comes interesting. According this report of yours about the events of that day, you killed him after you found Haley dead on the floor. Ouch. And with cold blood. Ugh." He showed Hotch a picture of Foyet, laying on the floor face all bloody and swollen after his beating. After he had beaten him even though he knew he was dead already. He continued hitting him. Over and over again. Morgan had to really tear him off of him.

"Stop it. Hotch! He's dead. He's dead!" Morgan had shouted at him while tearing him off of Foyet's corpse. He can still hear his voice shouting that to him so clearly, even though it all happened five years ago.

" Was that the feeling when you felt yourself the most powerful? You wanted to feel that again? So you decided to kill your best friend? Is that it? How did it feel? Did it make you feel more powerful? C'mon Hotchner. I'm curious.

"Go to hell George." Hotch said sitting more straight on his chair, trying to get more comfortable positions. Well, as comfortable as you can get handcuffs way too tight on your wrists.

"Is this what happens when you feel like losing your power? You became violent? Are you imagining to stabbing me also in your head? You must be quite mad at me right now. Oh and I'm sure Alcohol is in big position on your life. How's your son, Jack wasn't it? How badly bruised is he right now? Is he scared of you? Is he starting to fight back?"

And that was it. Hotch's self-control failed. " You son of a bitch!" He shouted at him jumping up from his chair. " You're accusing me, not only of a murder of my best friend, which I did not do by the way, but also of abusing my own son. I am not like my father! Jack means world to me, I would never hurt him!" Hotch shouted. His blood was boiling inside him. How dare he to accuse him of something like this.

Copeland also shut up, grinning ear to ear. "There you go Hotchner. Let it all out. Get angry, for real. I want to know what you're capable of. Go ahead. I have time." Copeland laughed as saw Hotch fiery brown eyes, trying all he can to calm the man down. He definitely hit a nerve, which gave him great pleasure. _*You don't mess with me Hotchner. I'm the one in charge here, get used to that.*_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! I'm here again. Before I let you to go read that chapter, I came here to apologize. Something weird happened on the story I'm Sorry and it deleted it and I can't get it back. I'm so sorry about that. **_

_**I hope you manage to forgive me, but here I am with gifts. If new chapter is a gift then yes. **_

_**Enjoy and don't be afraid too review. **_

_**Chapter 8.**_

As the key turned on the lock and the door had been pushed open by the detective LaMontagne, it felt wrong. Going in that apartment, searching it through, trying to find something. Going through their personal stuff trying to get to know the person better. Trying to get his daily routines, and pretty much tell everything about the person. But this one was different. They knew the man. Known for years. It was different, and making it feel very uncomfortable to all three of them.

But they had no other choice. If they were going to get Hotch out of this difficult situation, they had to do it, no matter how difficult or uncomfortable it felt to them.

"So what are we looking at?" William asked as he stepped in the apartment and looked around.

It all was clean, but not too much. The place wasn't dusty, but there were some toys of Jack's around. Also clothes of both of the Hotchner's. White walls made the place look bright and cozy with it's curtains, pictures and furniture. It made it look home. It looked like a place Hotch enjoyed to come back every day, seeing his son and spending his time with the boy. Helping with homework, watching TV and playing with the new Xbox Aaron had bought to his son for his 10th birthday.

Both Morgan and Reid also stepped in, right after the detective.

"I think I'll tell you as we find it." Morgan said focused on the apartment, trying to think what could exactly tell what happened during the weekend.

"I could go talk to the neighbors if they could tell us something." Will suggested and got a small smile from the agents as he walked out.

Reid tried his best to keep his fast spinning head together. And it really looked like he was struggling with his own mind, which was half true. He was struggling, but he knew that they were helping Hotch. It mattered what they did. And he tried his best to think that, and not the possibility that Copeland is too one sided to see the truth and sending Hotch to prison, even though Aaron had not done anything. He could not have. Well, at least they all hoped so.

"Spit it out kid. What's wrong?" Morgan interrupted the younger one's struggle. Reid quickly turned towards the dark skinned agent, trying to hide his emotions. "Don't do that to me Reid. Don't shut me out. I know this all is bothering you. I get it. I feel the exact same thing kiddo. Hell, I'm furious. The way Copeland treats Hotch is wrong, and I want to punch him straight to his face." That thought brought a small smile appear to the genius' face. Seeing Reid smile, Morgan had to smile too. "It's a shame that I can't. Hotch might though at some point, if he keeps going the way he is. And I don't blame him. To be honest, I might have punched him already."

Both laughed a little, then letting the smile drop pretty quick.

"Reid, listen to me. I'm pretty sure Hotch can control himself for awhile, and try to avoid the urge to punch him. At least I hope so. We have to keep our heads cold, try not the get personal with this case, try to handle it like every other case, every other UnSub. Can you do that? For Hotch's sake. We cannot get personal, or the whole team might get in trouble. Hotch wouldn't want that, now would he?" Reid shook his head, keeping his head down. " We'll figure this all out, and get Hotch out. I promise that to you kid. But to do that, we need you. If someone is gonna figure this case out, it's you. Hotch would trust his life on your hands, he counts on us that we get him out. And we can't let him down. And we won't. You hear me?"

" This just doesn't make any sense to me. Why would someone want to do this to Hotch? Kill Hotch's friend, and make it look like Hotch did it. I mean that's the only explanation. Hotch would never kill anyone, unless he's an UnSub, and he has no other choice. Why would anyone want Hotch to get arrested?" Reid asked then after few moments of more struggling had passed.

"I don't know kid. I don't know. Not yet. That is exactly what we need to find out." Morgan tried to be encouraging, but also few not so nice thoughts rode through his head. What if they were not in time? What if Hotch's career takes an hit from all this, and he is never able to clear his name? But the worst one, and totally impossible one also popped up couple of times no matter how hard he tried not to think that possibility. What if Hotch really killed him?

Morgan shook his head quick, trying to clear all those thoughts away, and try to concentrate.

"I can try not to take this personal, but Copeland better control himself. What is his problem anyways?" Reid chuckled softly.

"I don't know. He's kind of a douche to be honest."

"Kinda douche? I think the word you are looking for is 'complete douche'. And the way he's towards JJ and Emily."

" Okay, I give you that. Did you see his face when Will kissed her?" Morgan tried to hold back his laughter, not managing completely. "And I bet that if he tries anything with Prentiss, I will kick his ass, right after she's done it."

"I'm sure he will be afraid to go near Prentiss after she's shown him why not to mess with her." Reid also said laughing small.

"True. Better not come close to me then neither."

Image of Prentiss kicking or punching the detective gave Reid a great pleasure, and he really wanted to be present if that ever happened.

"Now, let's get to work. The Boss man needs us. Sooner the better, right?" Reid nodded to the other agent and started looking around. OH


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is quite short, and I apologize for that. Even tho it's short, i hope you enjoy it, and every review is very appreciated. **

**Relax, sit back and enjoy.**

**Chapter 9. **

"Hey, shortstop!" Steven ran to him as they were walking out of school that day. Hotch turned around to look at him, small smile appearing to lips.

"You know that I'm taller than you are, right?" He smirked turning then back. Steven walked next to him, his backpack weight like a ton on both of them, but it really didn't slow neither of them down.

"Right.." he nodded teasingly. "Any plans for tonight?"

"Steven, I'm not coming there. I can't. Not tonight. We have the finals coming in few days, I have to study. I don't have any time for that party." Hotch kept his eyes on the street as he kept walking.

"Haley is coming." He tried, but even that didn't change the older one's mind. Steven let out a deep breath. "You're such an geek Aaron. "

"You know why I have to do this. "

"This is your only way out.. blaah blaah blaah. I know that, but you could have fun every once in awhile. It's healthy to have some fun a little, drink a little."

"Alcohol? No thank you." Hotch muttered.

"Fine! You win, go, study. be boring. But I'm coming with you. I won't leave you alone tonight." Steven said, landing elbow to the older one's shoulder and leaning on his while they walked.

"Thank you. You're a good friend Steven."

"I'll do this in one condition."

"Yeah? What's that?" Hotch turned his head towards his friend smiling a bit too.

"After the finals, after whole college is done, you're coming with me and we're gonna have some fun."

Aaron closed his eyes for a few seconds chuckling. "Deal."

"Hotchner!" Copeland clapped his hands once right in front of him, waking him up from his thoughts.

"What?!"

Copeland smirked faintly. " What were you dreaming about?" He untied his tie and took of his jacket. But never did he take his eyes off of the agent. "Let me guess. You were dreaming of getting my head on a stick. I bet you'd like that. " he laughed and sat back down to his chair. "What do you have against me?"

" 'What do I have against you'? Hmm.. let's see. You're keeping me here even though I have done nothing. I have killed no one!"

"What about Foyet?" He asked like it was nothing to him.

Hotch narrowed his eyes a bit, trying all he can to keep himself under control and not to react. "Plus you're accusing me of abusing my own son who means world to me. What else? Bring it on! Let it all out!" He leaned back on his chair and crossed arms to his chest. He kinda new that all this was just a start and he needed to control himself better if he wanted to manage.

"Hello?" a bright woman's voice answered the phone, sounds from the TV echoed on the back ground.

"Hey Jessica. It's me JJ. " the blonde agent said to the phone putting it also in speaker so Prentiss could hear it too.

"Oh hey!" She happily greeted, but then it felt like a heavy rock had dropped on his stomach. 'Why would JJ call her? Has something happened? Why didn't Hotch call himself.' "What's going on?"

"First of all, where is Jack?" Prentiss joined to the conversation. She gave JJ a little concern look.

"He's.. he's watching TV on the living room. Why?" Jessica wiped her blonde curly hair behind his ear, little nervous. Something was wrong, but she couldn't pinpoint it. There is no other reason why some one Hotch's agents would call him home, than that something had happened and he was not able to do it himself. She slowly walked to the living room landing eyes on the boy. Jack turned to look at his aunt for a couple of seconds smiling brightly. Jessica responded to the smile turning the concentration then back to the phone. "What's going on?"

"Would it be possible for Jack to stay with you for awhile?"

"O-of course. As long as needed. No problem, but may I ask why? Is Aaron okay?" She had to ask that question so quiet. He didn't want to worry the boy.

"Yeah, he's okay." JJ tried to assure, but wasn't as assuring as she meant it to be.

"JJ, please. Tell me." Jessica almost begged.

" He is fine, but not able to come home yet. Um.. he's been arrested." The agent went through his vocabulary, trying to find a word that didn't sound as bad as that. For nothing.

"What?! Arrested?! What for?" Jessica couldn't believe that. Hotch, arrested. It didn't make any sense.

"I can't tell. I'm so sorry Jess. Don't worry about it, we'll prove he is innocent and he'll be home in a flash."

"Can you promise that?"

"Yes I can." JJ assured. But can they do it in time, is another question.

Jessica then disconnected the call and collapsed to the couch next to Jack who was watching cartoon.

"What's wrong?" He asked turning towards his aunt.

"Don't worry about it." She ruffled the boys hair.

"Can we do the pancakes now like you promised? Pleeease?" Jack smiled widely. She couldn't help but smile too.

"Of course buddy. Of course." She got up quick and walked towards the kitchen.

"I'll go wash my hands." Jack shouted already on his way to the bathroom running fast and happily.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey I'm back with a new chapter. Yay. It took me awhile to get this done while so much crap going on. I hope you like it, and I'd really appreciate if you'd give me a bit of your time as a shape of a review. **

**Sit back and enjoy!**

**See ya next time!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Copeland sat on the chair, right in front of Hotch who seemed to be so deep in his thoughts that only a slap on his head might wake him. The detective tried his best to fight the urge to do that.

* * *

_"__So what brings you in town? I mean, It's so good to see you again. It's been.. almost a year?" Said Hotch, happily sipping his drink eyes glued on his friend. It seems like he hasn't changed a bit since the last time. Well, okay, he looked tired like he hasn't been sleeping very well in couple of nights, but nothing bigger._

_They sat on a bar, not far from Hotch's house. He's been there before with Dave, but not too often and not too much for him. He never drinks himself to the point of being drunk and having hangover next morning. He just can't. Not because of his father. Because of all that he did to him when he was drunk. He was so violent and hit him and his mother every moment he got. He always connects those two things together which makes him stop drinking. _

_The bar was quiet. Only 5 other costumer sat on the bar at the same time. But he didn't give them a lot of his time. He had not seen his friend for a year, so he got all of his attention right now. _

_"__Yeah, it's been way too long. But I.." he stopped himself and took another sip of his drink. Aaron noticed how he got tense and if he's eyes weren't lying Steven's hand shook. _

_"__But you?" Hotch put his drink down to the table and looked at him. Steven kept his head down and now he was certain that his hand shook. "Hey. is everything okay?" He was starting to get worried for his friend. _

_"__Yeah. Everything is just fine. " Steven quickly lifted his head making Hotch jump a bit so quick movement. "Don't worry about it. " He flashed the older one a bright charming smile. Hotch knew he was lying but decided to drop the subject for now. He'd try again later._

* * *

That moment, slowly floated to his head. But it was so blurry and distant that it didn't feel real. _*No, it was real, it happened.. I don't know. Friday maybe?* _ He thought and he thought but nothing else came to his mind. It went all empty again. "Yeah, everything is just fine". Those word silently echoed in his head and it was driving him crazy. What was wrong and what happened after that. He didn't know and it got him frustrated. He hated not knowing.

" I hope you are thinking of what I said you" Copeland cut his thoughts off and made him jerk his head up. His eyes widened. He had completely forgot where he was and who he was with. He was lost in the feeling of not knowing and in the feeling of being lost and desperate.

He quickly gathered his thoughts back together. He couldn't show how vulnerable he was feeling right now. Not to him, not here. He ran his long fingers through his dark hair and lifted his now emotionless eyes towards the detective. But before he got to say anything, his eyes hit to a two photo frame. Two very familiar photo frames. " Where did you get those?" Of course he recognized them. He looks at those two pictures every day. On his office.

" Oh these?" He lifts the photos a bit. " I did a little trip earlier. I checked your office and found there on your table."

Two photos. First one, the most important photo to him. Four years old Jack playing on the yard with his deceased mother. That photo was taken 2 months before Haley died. Sam, the agent who protected Hotch's family from Foyet, sent that photo to him one day. Since that day, he has always kept it on his office. Always when they come back from a case, he sits down on his office – unless he's free to go home immediately – and picks that picture up. Always when he looks at it, he can't help but smile. His son has that effect on him.

And the other picture was a painting Jack did at school couple of years back. It was full or colors. It really wasn't a picture of anything particularly, but it had value to him. Even if anyone else wouldn't understand that, it did.

"Haley was very beautiful woman" he hated to admit that also his son was pretty adorable. He just didn't say it out loud. Time to change the subject. He wanted this conversation to get somewhere, so why not pressure him a little more and see how mad he can get. "You know, I put on of our technical analyst to search for you, and you seem to be pretty famous with your _'hero actions'_, _'saving lives'_ and '_selfless thinking'_. But you couldn't save her." He shoves Haley's photo right in front of his eyes. "There was no hero actions, you didn't save lives and your thinking wasn't selfless. Have you ever considered the fact that she'd still be here if you would have not been so selfish and ambitious, and done that deal? She'd still be here. Jack would still have a mother he needs. " Copeland's eyes practically sparkled as he talked seeing how Hotchner became very tense and was already starting to lose his self-control. And that gave the detective a reason to smile, and he hadn't even got started yet.

" Have I thought about it? I think about every day. Every single day I hope I had done something different, and made her come back. But I can't change it, no matter how much I'd want to. I loved her. And if I could do anything, and I mean anything to get her back here, I'd do it. Without even thinking twice." My god he missed her, every day. Every day as he spends time with his son, it reminds him of how great she raised him. When Jack smiled, he knew that Haley smiled too. It was the most beautiful thing, like a bright warm sun. 'Mom is looking over us' he always says to his son at night, and he really wanted to believe that himself. She was out there, and she kept Jack safe.

And George knew that Hotch meant every word he just said, but it didn't make him stop.

"As I searched more about you. I couldn't help myself. I found out that after about two years after Haley's death, you started dating again with a gorgeous Bethany Clemmons, Beth. I looked also her up and she is running a major art gallery in China. Impressive. Successful and beautiful. Why did you two break up?"

"You leave her out of this. Please. She has nothing to do with this." Hotch said tone full of ice.

George let out a dry laugh. "Oh, sorry. Hit nerve?" He stood up from the wooden chair and walked to the one way window. Hotch leaned a bit back on his chair and crossed arms to chest_. *C'mon Aaron. You can do better than this.*_ thought Hotch trying to focus. " Oh yeah. Career reasons, but I think there were something else behind the break up. "

"How do you hear all this? I haven't told to many people about it." Hotch asked but got totally ignored by the detective.

"I'm guessing violence, maybe some alcohol also involved. Were you too rough on the bedroom?" He smirked widely leaning to the mirror and looking at his reaction.

Hotch was starting to get furious. He felt how his blood was boiling inside of him and he did all he got not to jump up and shout at him. But he got himself under control quite well, which was quite disappointing to Copeland.

"Oh yeah, that must be it. And then at some point she's had enough and says that she wants to quit, that she can't take this anymore. Maybe it's a Sunday evening, Jack is already sleeping and you have been drinking the whole evening, trying to run from your responsibilities and all. You two start fighting, you lose your self-control and maybe hit her once and hard. "

"No! Stop! " And there it went. The lst piece of his self-control. "I have never EVER hurt her or my son. I could never! I am not like my own father was towards me and my mother. I am not like him. I loved her, and my son is everything to me! We broke up, and we still are friends. We never fought. I went with her to the airport, helped her with her stuff and kissed her good bye. I have never every hurt her. " Hotch half shouted at him. He was so mad at him, but also himself. He had fallen for his tactic. He did all he can to gather himself. It ws hard, but he somehow did it. _*This is exactly what he wants, let it go.*_ He tried to calm himself down as he sat down to the chair, taking few deep calming breath. He felt the burning gaze the detective gave to him, but he couldn't let it bother. Not now.

"Well that was interesting. Anything else you want to say, before I continue?" Copeland asked half laughing, which pissed the agent off even more.

"This will ruin your career. I promise. I will make sure of it as I get out of here." Hotch basically spat the words on Copeland's face.

" Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that one, because I will make sure you won't get out. You'll go the place where you belong. It's called prison."

"You know what. Go screw yourself!" Hotch hissed through his teeth. It wasn't like him to talk like that. He usually uses… colorful language, but rarely swear and almost never straight to someone's face. But right now he was ready to do exception.

"I doubt that story of yours. It really doesn't match the story I've heard. But you know what. Maybe I call Beth and ask her to take the next flight here and let's hear her version of all this. What do you say? Because I'm quite sure it doesn't match the one you are telling." Copeland's face expressions didn't change much. The same smirk remained on his lips, which made Hotch pissed off. But he couldn't show it to him. Not anymore.

" you. Leave. Her. Out. Of. This." He said slowly, leaning then back to his chair and not saying another word.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Heyoo! Thank you for your patience. I have so much going on on my life that it's very hard to concentrate pretty much on anything. Like for example, I'm suffering from quote bad nightmares, and let's just say that there is so much rumors going around the town about me. Awful ones, so I've been trying to take care of those things while trying all I can not to break down. **

**I'm ranting once again, sorry about that. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and like always, review would be reeaally nice. And thank you to everyone who has done it already. It mean so much! **

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

"Hello, my pretties. I have a little news flash for you about the things I've found already. And before I start I have to say this guy wasn't very easy to dig up to. I mean, after getting one thing up, it blocks the other one. But this much I have got already." Garcia started as perky as she usually starts her phone calls. Well, it depends on who is she talking to. If she calls to Morgan, starts the phone call with some kind of flirt or other thing many people might consider inappropriate.

"Hey, Penelope. What do you got?" Dave asked as he contacted all the others to the same phone call.

"Well, Steven Sebastian Glynne, Detective from Seattle. Married with Arianna Glynne. They have a 15 years old daughter Rose. They have lived their whole life in Seattle and Steven and Arianna have been married for 12 years now. " Garcia told small typing sound coming from background.

"What else?" Asked Morgan who still was at Hotch's apartment with the young genius.

"He dropped out from law school on the middle of it and went to work. His mother died to cancer a couple of years ago and his father doesn't seem to be the healthiest person either." More typing was heard on the line as the analyst shut up for a couple of seconds.

" Any mentions of Hotch?" Rossi asked slamming the car's door shut as they had arrived to the crime scene. The yellow 'do not cross' tapes surrounding the alley. There were people on the streets looking at the alley curious and questioning but none of them came closer, which was relief.

"No, not really. Only that they went the same school and that they lived on a same apartment during the high school before Hotch moved to live with Haley."

Dave let out a little frustrated sigh. "Keep digging Penelope. We need everything you can find. Good work so far." He almost disconnected the call but didn't as heard the technical analysts' voice still coming from the line.

"Wait a second my acting liege. " loud and fast typing was heard again. That speed didn't surprise any of them anymore. But as he had re-joined the team after his retirement, that speed was so fast. He remembers how he first time saw her typing so fast, his mouth formed almost perfect 'o'. "I just got some new information. Steven's wife and daughter. Neither of them showed up to work or school today. Do you think these are connected?"

"Pen, give me her number and I try to reach her, 'kay?" JJ said taking long steps towards the car which was on it's way to the crime scene, Prentiss walking right next to her.

"Done." She smirked quick and pressed the enter button, and in less than a second a text ' Contact send' showed up to the screen.

"Thank you." JJ said and disconnected the call.

"Thanks kitten. Keep digging. "Dave said also hanging up and putting the phone to the inner pocket of his jacket. Morgan and Reid did the same right after.

"Stay safe my loves." Garcia said to no one. One deep breath more and her fingers practically flew on the keyboard again.

"The body was found from there" The younger police man pointed towards the half full garbage cans, interrupting the agent's thoughts. Boxes, which used to be light brown cardboard, were now stained in blood. A lot of it. David walked towards them finding 4 plastic cones showing the places of the body, the place where the body was found and foot prints. Different kind of footprints. 3 kind but only two of them had been marked. Maybe the third was left by some police or something, but something told that it wasn't that.

"Any witnesses?" Rossi asked kneeling down to the blood stained boxes, to the place where the body was laid on. Two pairs of bloody footprints were also around that place, others clearly belonged to Hotch, but the other ones?

"No. But it seemed like they left that bar" Tucker pointed the dark building across the street. "around 1am Friday night or Saturday morning whatever you want to call it." He said, and he could have been more interested about the subject.

Tucker kept his hands on his pockets and looked around and it was possible to see how little he cared about the whole case. All other possible things were running in his head but this case. _*What the hell is going on with these officers?*_ Rossi thought but kept his mouth shut.

"What time the body was found?" He slowly got up and took few steps towards the next yellow cone with number 4 on it. The place of the knife. But then something else got his attention just few meters away from him, right next to one garbage can. A gun, seemed to be Glock. 17, maybe 19.

"Well, the phone call came in 1.27 AM" Tucker said quickly glancing towards the senior agent who seemed to had found something. But he didn't follow. He just stared at him.

"Am I boring you?" asked Rossi as he knelt down to look at the gun. There was no question was it Hotch's. He took a glove from his pocket and picked the gun up, opening it and finding out that it had been fired 3 times.

Tucker ignored that agent's question. "What's that?" He pointed his look towards the gun.

"Hotch's gun." David mutterer deep drown in his thoughts. _Steven was stabbed, not shot. Why the gun had been fired several times? Self-defense? But Hotch rarely missed a shot. The guy would probably be dead by now. What if Hotch didn't use the gun? If a bullet scratched his arm, that would explain the stiches. Or the wound at least. But what about the stiches? If he went to a hospital, there would be some kind of a record from it, right? And Garcia would have found it if there was any. Where did he get the stiches from? Did he do them by himself? I didn't know he could do that._ So many questions rolled in his head and he only had to find the answers to them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey. I am really sorry it took me so long to update. Haven't been exactly the easiest 2 weeks. I was in a hospital for a week and 2 days. Got released 3 days ago. But here I am. I missed this story while I was gone. I hope it's not very bad, my apologies if it was. My head is quite mess right now, so it took some working. **

**But Like always . Sit back, relax and enjoy. Also every review would be much wanted and I really appreciate all and every one of them. Keep it coming, it means a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter 12.**

"What if I don't? I think Beth is quite important lead on the case. Don't you think, mister _FBI_?" Copeland leaned to the table meeting the fiery brown eyes. " I mean you have done this job quite long time already, you should know that." The smirk on the detectives face kept it's place also getting wider little by little. The urge of punching him got higher with same speed. "How long has it been since you broke up?"

Hotch looked past him trying his best to cool down. But he also knew that the longer he kept himself under control and didn't talk, It would drive Copeland crazy and he'd do something bad. Bad enough to get himself on trouble. And that pleased him so much.

As George didn't get answer from the other one, he jumped up from his chair and walked back and forth in front of him, trying to find a way to get to him faster. He wanted the confession, he wanted him to prison. He'd have it coming after everything he has done. Men like him belong behind the bars. _*After everything he did to us. I promise sweetheart. I'm gonna make him pay*_

Following Copeland's every step he slowly starts to drift away from the present to few days back. The music and the ripple of conversation echoes on the bar. Soft smell of alcohol and the concern he had towards his friend, it all came back slowly.

* * *

"So how's Jack?" Steven asked quickly – acting quite normally – trying to change the subject as soon as possible. He wasn't sure if he did the right decision. He could trust his life on that man's hands, but for some reason he hesitated. He needed some time to think, some time to gain his courage.

Aaron was slightly surprised for that question. He was dying to know what was wrong with his friends, but he decided not the get pushy. He was sure he would tell him the minute he was ready. "He's good. Smart boy." A small smile appeared on his lips thinking about the smiling boy who would be home in few days. He had missed the boy.

Steven turned his head from the glass to Hotchner and meeting his eyes. He knew he came to the right man, but still wasn't completely sure if he could help him from his situation.

It wasn't first time he got himself in trouble and Hotch was always there to help him out. No matter was it a principal's office or his parents. He was always there for him, helping him through a heart break or pretty much anything if happened and he needed a friend, Hotch was the first one he ever called. It hasn't changed since high school.

But he was also the reality kick for Steven. He needed that one the most. When younger, Steven usually 'danced two girls at the same time' and Hotch never could understand that. He had so many one night stands that they both lost count. Steven usually acted like a total Jerk but Hotch helped him to 'grow up' at some point.

"Just like his dad, I see. He still plays football? Oh and where is Beth? She is one gorgeous woman. I mean like damn." Steven smirked widely. "Oh c'mon. She is." Steven took another sip of his drink as Aaron gave him these questioning and slightly warning looks from the chair next to him. Steven chuckled not taking eyes off of him.

"Okay, yes. She was. But.." Hotch took a deep breath looking down at his glass. The surface of the brownish liquid sparkled on the dim lighting. "We broke up few months ago." He then turned back to his friend who looked little questioning. Seems like he didn't see this coming.

"Pardon?" His glass froze on his hand right under his jaw, eyebrows raised up by surprise. "I thought you two were doing great."

"We broke up on November, so it's been couple of months already. An.." Hotch didn't get to finish when Steven had already created his own theories of what happened. He usually did that, so it didn't surprise him.

"She cheated on you, didn't she? And you found out and she was mad at you and left you. Right? Am I right?" Steven got enthusiastic, maybe a little inappropriately much, which he noticed also himself soon. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean.."

Hotch let out a little laugh. "It's fine. And no, it was nothing like that."

"Did you leave her then?" The enthusiasm started again. A small shake of his head was enough answer making his friends head spin again trying to find another explanation. "Did you cheat on her?"

It was close that he didn't spit out his drink hearing that. Quickly swallowing the rest of his drink he turned to his friend. "You're kidding right? Me?"

"Okay, I really didn't thought that way either." One quick gulp and his glass was empty. It didn't take long for his to call the bartender to them. "Another?" He asked from Hotch who had also emptied his drink.

"This one on me." he said handing the empty glass to the bartender. He was tall, maybe 6.1, dark hair and dark eyes. Maybe 30 years old, 35 max. He somehow reminded him of his brother, Sean with his beard and all. _*I haven't talked with Sean for a long time. Maybe I should call him tomorrow*_ He found himself wondering that at some point.

"Same?" The bartender had very deep and dark voice. It somehow now reminded him of his dad. And _that_ really confused him.

"Yeah. Thank you." Both men answered turning then back to their conversation.

He saw Steven talking, but he couldn't hear him. He kept talking and looking back and forth between him and rest of the bar.

A huge wave of pure pain shot through him making him groan in pain and drop to his knees. Everything started slightly dim on his eyes, but then came bright flash or white light. Images. Memories.

"Aaron help!" A horrific scream came from Steven. He also looked all beaten up. Bloody and bruised, not to even mention those terror filled eyes. "Help me!" He heard him screm but he wasn't able to move from his own pain.

He looked around. This wasn't the bar anymore. They were outside. Somewhere, he had no idea of the place. It was so dark, but he was sure he saw some man beating Steven up. He tried to shout at that man, but for some reason, no sound came out of his mouth. _*I'm so sorry Steven. I'm so sorry*_

* * *

Copeland slammed the file to the table so hard it let out quite loud sound making Aaron wake up from his thoughts. And just like that, Hotch's head was empty again. It was all gone.

"No!" Hotch exclaims desperate. It was all gone. He was slowly starting to remember, but no. It was all gone again.

He tried his best to go back to that moment, but he couldn't. It felt like a part of his brains were blocked from him.

Copeland eyed the older one from the other side of the table, surprised. He had clearly interrupted something, but it didn't make any sense. But then a small smirk came back to his lips. Something had happened to him, and he could now really get to him if he found what it was_. *Oh don't worry Hotchner. We haven't even got started yet. You're not getting away from this so easily, and I promise that I will make your time in here as awful as possible. Starting soon.*_

What could have shook the man that bad? He looked so surprised, scared even. He had finally a point were to poke the man from. Get inside his head and get the truth out of him. This was it. This was the point. But before he could do that, he needed a strategy.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee. I'll be right back." Copeland said smirking as he walked out.

He gave the man one more look through the one way window. He sat on the chair confused, shocked, maybe a little scared. He leaned on his elbows and drowned his fingertips to his hair.

_*No.. could it be? Is he shaking?!* _Copeland thought once, not giving the thought more time as he saw fresh coffee and cookies on the table, other side of the office. His mouth watered from the smell of the cookies as he walked towards the table. _*Fresh chocolate chip cookies. Could there be better?* _No more thinking happened in that head when one of the cookies entered his mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long. My lives has been a mess lately, not to even mention all the school stress and writers block isn't very helpful either. I know, I've been so inactive, I try to do better, but school takes very much of my time and I don't get myself in front of the laptop and write. My apologies. I'm slow, but I got this done, didn't I. **

**Reviews would also help a lot and they mean a lot. So, if it's not too much to ask, please give me a few seconds of your time and type me a little review if you may. **

**Till the next time.**

* * *

_**Chapter 13.**_

The detective inhaled deeply before knocking the door with number 273 on it. Will's mind was racing but not with anything particularly. His thoughts were in work, in his family and in work again.

Something was wrong. He couldn't point his finger on it, but something was different than on the other cases he had worked on. And he wasn't talking about the fact that a man he highly respects, who also happens to be his wife's boss and a good friend, was arrested for a murder.

But that wasn't the thing that bothered him. At least the main thing that bothered him. It was something of his co-workers that was wrong. He wasn't sure why they all acted quite… off. It didn't make any sense.

Before he got chance to think further of his co-workers odd behavior, the door 273 opened. A woman - 35, maybe 40 years old - opened the door smiling faintly.

"Hey. Can I help you?" She asked politely wiping her short brown hair away from her eyes.

Will responded to the smile, seeing two kids not more than 7, playing on the background. "Hey. I'm William LaMontagne from the police department." Will introduced himself showing her his badge quickly.

It seemed like that woman hadn't really expect that, and immediately she turned towards her kids. "Alex, Brian. Could you quiet it down a little?" and back in flash, she turned back towards Will. "How can I help you officer?" Her eyes practically sparkled, the detective wasn't sure why she seemed so excited. "Is this about Mr. Erikson down the hall?" She then asked turning more serious. Will noticed how she mindlessly kept playing with the buttons on her shirts sleeve, like she was nervous. He didn't give that act more thought but turned to look back at her. "He can be a little loud sometimes, but after all he is a good man." She assured the detective.

"I believe you. But this is not about him." Small polite smile appeared on Will's lips.

"Oh, what is this all about then?" She questioned, her eyes starting to sparkle again. "Oh my, I've been so rude. My apologies. Do you want to come inside, Officer?" She stepped inside herself giving the detective some space.

"Umm, sure. Thank you Mrs...?"

"Miss Bishop. Kimberly." She introduced herself closing the door after Will had stepped in. "I'm so sorry it's such mess here."

"No, it's okay."

"Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'm good." Will said standing on the living room looking around slightly, quickly then turning back to Miss Bishop.

"Do you have any kids? Oh and please. Sit down." She pointed the couch.

Will accepted the request and sat down to the deep white ( at least it used to be white. Now it was all stained and dirty ) couch facing then Kimberly who was sitting on the armchair. "I do yes. A son, Henry."

"That's a beautiful name. How old is he?" She asked crossing hands on her lap relaxed.

"He's soon 7." A warm smile appeared to his lips as he thought of his son. He couldn't help it, it usually just happened.

" My boys, Alex and Brian are twins. They just turned 6 few weeks ago." She sounded so proud as the addressed her glance towards the closed door where the boys had ran just a moment ago. "But, I got lost from the subject. What can I do for you officer?"

"Do you know well your neighbors?" Will asked leaning on his arms which rested on his tights.

"Umm.. not very well all of them, but a few quite well."

"Does a name Hotchner belong to that well known list?"

"Actually he does." Kimberly said.

"You two get along well?" Will kept asking eyeing the woman in front of him. Her short brown hair and green eyes got his attention. It seemed like her appearance didn't fit the apartment at all. Her hair was combed perfectly, not a hair was out of it's place, and same thing with the make-up. But the apartment was right opposite. It was dirty and messy. Stuff covering most of the floor. Toys, clothes and very much very random stuff from hairbrushes to sock and from little toy cars to pillows.

"Yeah, we do. I mean who wouldn't." She replied, maybe a little too quick. Will didn't mention it to her, but he wasn't exactly sure what she meant.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he is a great man, hardworking that for sure. And his son is just like his dad. Junior G-man" she let out a sound what reminded him of a laugh. But, will also understood what she meant. Jack really admired of his dad, like Henry admired both of his parents. Hotch was the boys hero, and he knew that Jack wanted to be like his dad. Also Henry had been talking how he wanted to catch the bad guys like his parents do. A warm wave of happiness poured over him again. "Jack has been here a couple of times playing with Alex and Brian, they go the same school even though Jack is few years older than boys are. Smart kid, I give you that."

"Do you know Hotchner well? Like personally?" Will asked sitting more straight on the couch.

"Umm… Quite good I suppose. I'm not like one of those neighbor stalkers like Mrs. Rogers next door. You know the type?" Kimberly asked which made the detective chuckle.

"Actually, I'm afraid I know the type."

"But yeah, we talk sometimes with Aaron when we meet on the hallway. It's pretty fascinating to have an FBI agent living on a same building. I have to admit, I'm such an crime book fan, and it's fascinating about it from a pro." Miss. Bishop said proudly. "Why do you ask me these questions. Is he okay?" Kimberly asked, voice worried but the expression on her face was completely opposite. Not a hint of worry or anything even similar with that was shown on her face.

"Were you home at Friday night? Did you notice at what time Hotchner had possibly came home at that night? Happen you to know?" Will questioned flipping a clean page of his notebook and hold his pen ready to write.

"I'm afraid I have no idea. I'm sorry." Kimberly told the detective, looking down to her hands. She seemed restless, she was picking her nails and looking constantly for something to do with her hands.

"Miss?" Will sat more to the edge of the couch eyeing her on her chair.

"I'm sorry officer. I didn't hear him coming home that night. Matter of fact, I didn't see him the whole weekend." Kimberly assured sitting now more straight and being more convincing than she was earlier.

"Did you see something out of ordinary here that day? Someone driving multiple times by the house. A car you didn't recognize? Something else?"

"No" she took a few seconds to think more "I don't think so officer. I'm sorry."

Something was off. She was holding something back, but he had nothing to prove it. Something was wrong, and there was something she didn't tell him. She knew something. "What is it?" Will asked not getting answer. "If you're hiding something from me or if you are protecting someone…" Will didn't get to finish his sentence. "You need to leave. Now." Miss Bishop demanded harshly. She jumped up from her chair and walked towards the front door, Will followed behind lingering a little taking the last look of the apartment. "It's a little bad time now, I'm afraid." Kimberly sounded more like the woman she sounded like on the beginning.

"Call me if you remember something else. Thank you for your help." Will said hesitatingly. There was something she was hiding, but he thought it would be the best come again later with the BAU. Will took a calling card from his jacket's inner pocket and handed it to her.

" I will. Sorry I couldn't help more, officer."

Will only nodded and walked out of the door back to the empty hall. He heard how the door closed behind him loudly.

* * *

Kimberly paced on the living room a good while after Will had left, taking then her back and heading towards the door. Slowly she opened it just in case Will was still there. _*No signs of him. He left.* _She thought and ran out as fast as her feet manage to run.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ladies and gentlemen, Here I am again, sincerely apologizing for the time it took me to write this chapter. Writers block, not so useful. Exam week, not so helpful either for the story. But hey, here it is again, be proud, i got the chapter done and already working on the next one. Please, every review are wanted and very much appreciated. Thank you. **

**Now sit back and enjoy. **

_**Chapter 14.**_

"Still nothing?" Prentiss asked as JJ shoved her phone back to her pocket, sighing slightly frustrated. The blonde only nodded as a response. "I'm starting to think the worst. Do you think whoever killed Steven, took them?"

"Yeah, I think it's a possibility." She said and jumped out of the car.

The familiar bar, the place they have all been together many times before now seems so dark and different compared to the usual crowd and lights and the sound of laughter. At daylight the place was empty and desolated, and somehow depressing. Just a dark place on the street with no one around.

" Shall we?" Emily nodded towards the door.

"Yeah, lets go." JJ agreed, opened the door and let the brunet to go in first. Quick sigh passed her lips before she followed her partner.

"We're closed! Come back later. We open at 7pm." A deep, husky voice echoed on the empty bar. A man with dark, almost black hair, wide shoulders and muscular frame on the whole, walked behind the bar cleaning the table. Arms full on tattoos and tight, black t-shirt and jeans.

"We need to talk with you." JJ said stepping closer.

" And I said come back later, sweethearts. We open at 7pm. Come then and we can talk mo.." She didn't let the man finish. " We're with the FBI and we need to talk with you _now_." JJ demanded almost showing the badge on the bartenders face. He frowned making deep wrinkles show on his forehead. A deep, frustrated sigh ran out from his lips. "What is this about?"

Both agents showed their badges back to their pockets. Emily also took a photo from her jacket's inner pocket and gave it to the man. "Have you seen this man before?" Blonde eyes, charming smile and kind bright green eyes.

The man handed the photo back to her. "Yes, he was here. Why? Is he in some kind of trouble? I mean if FBI is investigating him, he must have done something really bad." He quickly ruffled his hair.

"When was he here? Was he alone?" JJ asked then looking around the bar. It looked weird so empty without people and loud music. Booths, small tables, dance floor. She wondered slowly around mind racing high speed and ticking.

"It was late Friday night. Around 11pm maybe. And, no. Now that you mention, he was with a man. Dark hair, suit, average size. 45 maybe. They sat over there." He pointed towards two chairs on the far corner around the bar.

" Do you remember what time they came and left?"

" No, but I can show you." He said and pointed at the cameras.

JJ and Prentiss gave each other a kinda-relieved- look. "Lead the way" they both said at the same time.

* * *

"Beg a pardon?" Copeland asks, almost choking on his coffee. He puts his coffee cup on the table and hopes that he had heard wrong what the senior agent had just told him. David stood in front of him, stern look on his face, hands showed on his pockets.

"Release Hotchner to our custody" Rossi repeated to him, which means George had heard right. Something he couldn't stand, people thinking him as some kind of fool. That made his blood boil inside of him.

"And why the hell would I do that?!" He raised his voice to the limit of shouting. Part of the officers turned to look at the two of them, quickly turning back to their own business, though. "He is in my custody and will be there as long as I want him to be. I have hard evidence against him."

"I have also proofs that there was someone else in that alley with them. As I visited the crime scene, I found a fired gun and foot prints, which your officers had missed, by-the-way. On the gun, there were two kind of fingerprints. They are on the lab as we speak, being analyzed" Rossi told the detective. "and yes, they will most likely find Hotchner's prints on it, but it's understandable, because it's his gun. But like I said, there were also other prints." Dave took his hands off of his pockets and corrects his jacket on him. "Plus Steven wasn't shot, as you well know" he yet added.

"I really thought it was good idea to ask you all here, but here you are stepping on my feet. I could easily just call you off of the case and handle it on my own." Copeland bragged.

Rossi simply huffs, trying to keep his self-control in order. "You do that, my first call will be to Cruz, second one to your supervisor and we'll be on top of this investigation before you'll even get to open that big mouth of yours." Copeland was just about to respond, but Rossi was faster. "That man in your interrogation room, is an very important man. I will not let you ruin his life and career he has worked so hard for with false accusations. I will not let you take that away from him. I will make sure that this case is solved right, and not accusing the wrong guy for something he didn't do and let him suffer from the coincidences. Capische?" the agent warned. When no response came in, he repeated the question now more demanding and angry tone. "Capische?"

"Yeah, I capische."

"Good. We need him in this case. We need him to remember. He is frustrated and stressed because he doesn't. He need to get him out of that room, get him relax. Some kind of traumatic experience or a drug is causing him amnesia. We need to try to get in his head, push some buttons, help him to process this and help him to remember." _Pushing some buttons in his best friends head_ sounded bad to him. He didn't want to profile him. He knew the man has secrets, things he wants to keep on himself. Only thinking of profiling his best friend made him feel guilty. It didn't feel right. "We need to do this fast. If the killer is still out there, he will kill again. We need to know what really happened in that alley and only he is alive to tell the story. We just have to give the guy a hand."

Copeland didn't say a word just marched towards the interrogation rooms, Dave following him right behind.

"Listen, he will stay at the station the whole time, I promise. And one of my team members will be with him the whole time, so there is no chance something could happen. Leave him to our custody, please. You can be with him the whole time if you want to but we need to help him feel less trapped, so maybe he'd get the nodes in his memory to straighten up and we get to solve this case. If you keep shouting at him and playing the tough guy in there with him, he will ne…" Rossi explained, getting then interrupted ass the detective turns on his heels.

"Play? Play the tough guy? Oh please.." Copeland laughed. "You really don't know how tough guy I really am."

Rossi tries to hide his chuckle. "Sure" he mumbled more or less sarcastically. "What I'm trying to say is that shouting at him will not help this situation at all. So, please. Let us do it on our way. You asked our help, let us do our job."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

"LaMontagne!" Copeland shouted at the officer just the moment he walked in the office's doors. Dark hair messy from the raging wind outside, he gave his boss slightly confused and questioning look. "Yeah?" He walked to them noticing the thundering environment between Dave and Copeland.

"Where is all your respect, detective?" Copeland asked fiery deep in his eyes. Not a moment more downing on him was acceptable.

"Sorry, sir." Will corrected shooting asking glance towards the senior agent next to him. Dave shook his head so small it barely was able to be seen, but Will got the message. He knows what Copeland is when he's having a bad day, this seemed to be one of them.

Nodding slightly Copeland then said "Sounds better." Shoving his hands to his pockets he just muttered quietly "Go get Hotchner." A small smile appeared on Rossi's lips.

"May I ask why?.." Will rolled his sleeves up. Noticing his mistake he then corrected. ",_sir_?"

"You know what, never mind. I'll do it happily myself." He told and marched off.

"What's with him?" Will pointed his question towards the agent, somehow knowing that he was the reason his boss was grumpy. Rossi gave him his famous _'you'll see_' grin and went to get a cup of coffee.

* * *

"Get up!" Copeland ordered, slamming his hand to the table making the agent jump on his chair as he just a moment ago had rested his head on the oak table. "Scared ya? Totally not my intentions." Copeland grinned. "You heard me agent. Up you go."

Hotch rubbed his eyes a little shooting the detective half confused and half annoyed look. "What for?" He sit back and crossed his arms to his chest, well as much as he could with his hands on cuffs.

"Oh c'mon. I told you to get up and you'll get up." Copeland demanded. Something had happened, Hotch could sense it, but he wasn't sure what. But before Hotch could ask Copeland just stated "Agent Rossi is taking you to their custody, to do some - cognitive interview they call it." a relieved feeling flew through the agents mind as hearing that. Knowing that his team would handle this case right ( and managing to control Copeland ) was right now the best thing he could think of. A small relieved smile lit up on his face, and it made Copeland furious. "Before you get any ideas, I am still in charge, and I will keep an eye of you the whole time. You're still guilty on my book." _*Oh, you'll see Copeland. Wait and see_.* Hotch couldn't help his thinking as he did what asked and got up.

"Any chance I could get these off?" Hotch got his cuffed hands towards George. The cuffs were very tight on his wrists.

"No." That was left to be the only word coming out of Copelands mouth. He just led their way to the office and to the team. Hotch hated how everyone just stared at him. It was annoying. Mostly because he himself had no idea what had happened but others seemed to judge him with a hard hand. Copeland opened a room of a conference room where he knew his team would be. Not a moment as he saw his best friend sitting on the chair next to JJ and Prentiss who just seemed to be back from somewhere as they were taking their jackets off. Hotch was very confused. He didn't even know what time it was, not to even mention what kind of weather it was outside. He got his answer pretty quick though. Jennifer was carrying umbrella so he assumed it was raining, which would make the sky cloudy and dark. Maybe around 6pm. He had been in that interrogation room for a quite some time.

But then it hit him. Steven. There was pictures of him on the board. There was a picture from his drivers license and photos from the alley of him being stabbed and all bloody. Dead. A time line with a handwriting he recognized to belong to Emily. He felt tears burning in his eyes. He also noticed that all eyes were on him. Hotch turned his face away from the pictures. He didn't want to believe this. It didn't feel real.

One piece of Hotch's weakness was shown and Copeland didn't miss his chance. "What's the matter _Hotchner?_ Can't watch your own hand work? All that blood is on your hands, I hope you see that because what I see in your eyes is remorse. I can see also the quilt from your shirt." Hotch couldn't look at him but he could hear the amusement on his voice. Like all this was just a huge joke to him.

"I didn't kill him." Hotch muttered.

"Oh yeah? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." It felt like his hands were getting numb, that's how tight those cuffs were.

"Last time you told me that you don't remember anything." Copeland questioned still amused.

"I don't. I really don't. But I know that I didn't kill him. You have to believe me." He pointed his begging look towards his team.

"Detective! That's enough." Rossi ordered seeing that George was just about to open his mouth to speak again. "We got this. Could you please give us a minute?"

"If you are planning something…" Copeland started but didn't finish the sentence. A huff escaped from Copeland as he turned on his heels and marched off.

"It's so good to see you." Hotch said exhaustion shown in his words. He felt weird and somehow dizzy. It didn't make any sense. It felt like the room was spinning a little and everything seemed so bright white. He had to close his eyes for a couple of seconds flinching his headache which had just started again.

"Aaron?" Rossi got up from his chair and walked closer to him. "Hey! Aaron. What's wrong? You okay?" Hotch slowly lifted his eyes to meet his co-workers brown ones.

"Y-yeah. I'm-I'm fine" he panted slightly squeezing his fingers to fists and back trying to keep the blood flowing. "Just a little dizzy."

"C'mon. Sit down. Take it easy a little bit, okay?" Hotch happily did what told because any seconds now it felt like the headache had got so bad that his feet might give up on him.

* * *

**Shortie, I know. Sorry. Lack of time and writers block aren't very useful with updating. So sorry about that. But I try my best. Try to be patient with me. **

**But hey, let me know what you think, I really could use some reviews right now. And like always, they are so highly appreciated. Thank you again for your patience, till the next time. Stay awesome. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I know I know, It's been a long time... again. And I know I say this every time. But here I am again with a new chapter! Woop woop! And Like always, go give me a little bit of your time and type type type me a review. It would be sooooo much needed and even more appreciated. Thank you all! Love you! See you next time!**

* * *

**Chapter 16.**

"Aaron? Hey Aaron?!" Rossi clicked his fingers right before Hotch's face getting his attention. "You with us?" Hotch lifted his eyes to meet the agents deep ones. The blurriness was slowly fading away, but the headache was here to stay. A powerful twitch in his head made everything go white for a split seconds, but then everything came back to normal.

"I'm okay." He said roughly, his throat dry as a desert. "I'm okay." He repeated as he wasn't sure if the first time came even out of his mouth. He blinked few times in the hope the headache would just leave him alone. (No success.)

"I'll get you something to drink." JJ offered getting a small, thankful nod from her boss. Not for long when she came back with a cup. "Take this." she handed the cup to him. Slowly drinking the cold liquid he was offered, he then put it to the table.

Hotch roughly cleared his throat "Any chance of getting these off?" The whole room was quiet and all eyes were on him, not as accusing as the police officer's but it felt bit uncomfortable. "Please? I'm not going to run if that is what you are scared of." He tried to joke. Will chuckles and kneels in front of him and quickly unlocked the cuffs. A powerful and relieved breath escapes his lips as the blood finally flows to his fingers again. They were getting really numb. "Thank you" he tiredly smiled while rubbing the aching wrists.

"What the hell Hotch?" Morgan just slammed the question out. Hotch couldn't help himself but laugh. "Oh believe me Derek. I have asked that same question about a million times already. And as an answer to your question, I have no idea." The usual stern look on his face returned. "I didn't do this. You have to believe me. I swear."

"Copeland sure thinks that way." Reid sat on the corner of the large table. " Do you know him from before? I mean, I don't think he is treating this case fair."

"I don't know. He looks familiar, but I can't point my finger on it." Hotch answered immediately leaning forward as it felt like his brain were being poked by a knife. Groaning miserably he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey hey hey! Aaron? What's going on?" Rossi asked now extremely worried of his friend. "Talk to us."

"It's just a headache. I-I'm fine." He tried to convince the team, failing. He didn't convince even himself. Another knife entered his head making him shiver.

"The hell you are. We need to get you to a doctor." JJ stepped in to the conversation already ready to drive.

Hotch shook his head the best he could. "No! I'm okay. We need to find this son of a bitch who killed Steven. We have to."

"You better look in the mirror then." They all turned around and saw, well who else, George standing on the door way. Hotch stood up, legs almost giving up, but managing to stand. "I'm not falling in that _'Memory loss'_ of yours. That is ridiculous. You're an FBI agent, for heaven's sake! Take the responsibility of what you did. You'll feel better. I promise."

"How about, _Detective_" Hotch took a few steps closer ", _fuck off_." The team was a little surprised of his choose of words. Hotch uses quite colorful language, but really never swears. At least to someone's face.

"Excuse me?!" Copeland didn't really like his language either and was just about to say something -probably nothing very nice- as Rossi stepped between them. "That's enough. Both of you. That isn't helping." He broke those two hot heads now apart and Hotch returned his seat. Copeland turned around huffing. Only the back of his not-so-expensive gray suit were being seen as he walked off.

"Hotch…." Rossi was just about to start, but he was quicker. "I know. I'm sorry." Aaron muttered. He knows he should act more professional, and isn't exactly sure what went in him. He knows he has to control himself better, that tumbling on Copeland's words would only get himself in trouble.

"I know you are frustrated, Aaron. But please. Keep your head cold. He is a jackass and a tunnel vision. You know how that goes." A tired grin rose on his lips as Rossi talked. "We know it wasn't you. We found something from the alley that points that there was someone else in there. Just hang on, okay? You're in pretty bad mess in here, so let's do this right. Capiche?"

"Yeah I capiche." He agreed, little distant. "But I don't remember anything, Dave."

"Something happened you in those couple of days, which now causes you amnesia. If it's because of some kind of head injury, like a bad hit or something, which sometimes might cause amnesia. Usually 86,4% of that kind recovers in couple of days. If it's a drug, depends on the drug, but 34% it goes away in few days to a weak 12% in few weeks and most cases, it might not come back completely."

"Well, that was exactly what I wanted to hear. Thanks." Hotch said voice full of sarcasm. Reid mouthed an apology. "So, what know? Cognitive?"

"Worth a shot, don't you think?" A deep, frustrated sigh escaped his lips explosively right before the agreeing nod.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N. Hey! Oh and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I finally got this chapter done! Woop woop! Took a long time.. again. I know. But anyways! And like always, Enjoy and please leave me a review! I would really appreciate it and they seriously make my day! So if I may ask, please give me a moment of your time by typing a small or not so small review down below! I see you next time! Love you guys! (+ If no upload before new year, Happy New Year Everyone!) ( I'm trying my best tho)**

**Chapter 17.**

"Can I have one moment before we start?" Hotch asked eyeing the people in front of him. He couldn't help but think that his team felt different in this situation. He couldn't say what it was, but something made him feel very uncomfortable. The way he has never felt before. He always was very confident and strong with his team, but something was _off_ this time. Was it something in their eyes that bothered him? The way they looked at him, it wasn't the same. There was some kind of gentleness in them, but also some kind of caution. Like it was only matter of time that he explodes or something.

His shoulder was aching again, and the headache hadn't left either. It was driving him crazy. The more pain he felt the further the memories seemed to fade. How was that even possible? He tried all he can to keep his head cold, but seeing those pictures of one of his best friends behind his team, laying in an alley all bloody and dead. And the bright light in those green eyes had faded away. Seeing those now-gray eyes made his heart ache. He had to turn his eyes away, it hurt too much.

Rossi gave Aaron an apologetic smile and nodded. "Sure. But we have to start as soon as possible, okay?" That was all he needed to turn around and start walking towards the restrooms. "Oh, by the way Aaron," Rossi added before he had left the room "I thought you might want to change the shirt, I brought you a clean one." Hotch took the shirt, not saying a word and walked away.

"And none of you is going to go with him?" Copeland came to them half shouting. "You know, he can just run away. He is a suspect in a murder investigation, for heaven's sake."

"Stop. Just, stop." Morgan commented right before Rossi got his mouth open. "He isn't going anywhere. I can promise you that. He will be right back." It was weird for him to see his boss this way. He seemed defeated, exhausted. "Just give him a moment and let's solve this case right."

* * *

The soft sound of running water gave Hotchner shivers. He just had locked the door and was now leaning to the sink. His head hurt so badly he was afraid his feet might give up on him.

Every time the team got a new case, always with those awful crimes and even worse crime scene photos, bodies and blood, of course it was something very difficult but he knew that what he does, makes difference. But this time all he felt was pain. Physical pain and mental devastation. His friend was laying on an alley, stabbed, bloody. He couldn't get that image out of his head and it made him feel sick.

He leaned close to the running water, splashing some on his face. It was ice cold but it was refreshing. It helped. Small groan escaped from him as he started to unbutton his shirt, shoulder and arm aching uncomfortably. He raised his eyes on the mirror to look at the exhausted man staring back. He didn't even recognize himself from the reflection. This time the man looking back at him wasn't in an expensive, neat suit, clean shaved and groomed hair. No, that wasn't the guy this time. All he saw was an exhausted and burnt out man in a blood stained and dirty shirt, messy hair and barely visible stubble after not shaving for a 4 days.

He was tired, confused as hell but most devastated. He hadn't seen his friend for a long time, and now he is dead. Just like that. Gone. It was so unbelievable. Unreal.

He wet his hands and ran them through his hair trying to get them under control, like trying to get his whole self-control back to his grip, getting frustrated as even his hair didn't obey his orders, not to mention his mind state. He was messy inside out.

He took his shirt off which someday still was white. Now it was mix of dirt gray, white and dry-blood red. He took it off and threw it to the sink. Desperately did he try clean it, without success. The stain was there to stay. He gave up on it and left it to the sink.

For a couple of moments he just stood there, trying to calm his head. There was a kind of a breeze in, making him shiver slightly as he now was without his shirt. A new wave of achy pain went through the shoulder and he mindlessly took his hand on the wound hoping it would ease the pain. And nothing. He lift his head to look in the mirror. He looked at the wound, now closer than before. It looked like a stab wound. And he knows how these looks like. He already owns 9 stab wounds. Not so nice memories. Those tho are better stitched than this recent one.

Everything felt so messy. Like nothing made any sense anymore. His mind was wondering. It wasn't very often that he acted like this. He is always so driven and determined.

His minds was spinning, from point A to point B so fast he barely could follow them. But there was one moment that was stuck in his head.

* * *

** 32 years ago **

He has always been very quiet. Well at least with people he didn't know. Now there were 29 people he didn't know. He looked around the class room, the new people, the pictures on the walls. The whole room was quiet.

"Aaron?" A male voice called for him right next to him. The 11-year-old boy turned from the class back to the teacher, Mr. Abbot. Dark hair, about 5'8 tall, warm eyes and narrow lips. He had asked a question from him, but Aaron had no idea what that was anymore. "Sir?" He responded politely. Mr. Abbot flashed a small smile to him. "Nervous?" Only a small nod was able to be seen which made the teacher chuckle a bit. "That's okay. Is there anything you would like to share to us about yourself?"

Aaron thought about it a couple of seconds and came to the conclusion that no, not yet at least. It wasn't necessary.

He lifted his gaze back to Mr. Abbot and shook his head as an answer. "Okay then. It's okay. Well, let's welcome Aaron to the class, shall we?" He said to the class and they all greeted him happily and like it wasn't the first time they had done it. "There is an empty seat on the back, you can be there."

He said nothing and walked through the class room and found his way to the seat that was meant for him. Carefully putting his backpack down and sitting down, trying not to interrupt the teacher as he was already explaining what they were going to do today.

The day went by fast and well. Lonely, but well. He didn't really mind being alone, to be honest. He was already used to it.

The last lesson was almost over. Math. He was pretty good at it. Some multiplications. Easy as pie. He then looked on his left to a boy, blonde one. There was a buy behind him throwing pieces of eraser and paper at him and whispering to him, things that weren't exactly nice. Aaron tried to resist the urge to say anything, but failed. Mr. Abbot had his back turned to them, so he leaned closer to him. "Cut it out." There was no reaction from the boy. He took his own eraser and threw it at him. " I said stop." He turned to look at Aaron, stunned. He was just about to say something, but didn't. Only looked at him not so happy. He stopped teasing the blonde and turned back to his own books, clearly muttering something. Aaron knew it was meant for him but he didn't care.

Not so long after that the bell rang _*FINALLY!*_ and it was time to go home. Quickly gathering his stuff he ran out of the door, pushed the heavy school door open and went outside.

"Aaron! Wait!" He heard a voice behind him. As turning around he sees the same blonde the other was teasing. "Hey." He said, bit shy as he came to Hotch.

"Hey."

" I just…. you know… wanted to say thanks. For you know…" He started.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Aaron responded with a hint of a smile and was about to turn around to leave.

"No one has ever defended me before." The boy said still his gaze on his feet and shoes.

"Well, has now. He is just a bully. A jerk. Nothing more."

" I'm Steven." The blonde introduced himself.

* * *

"Aaron?" A familiar voice woke him from his thoughts. The same voice that belongs to Rossi. Quickly running his fingers through his hair Hotch turned around. "You ready?"

Quick look to the mirror, in those sad eyes. " Yeah. Let's do this." Aaron nodded and put the shirt on, buttoning it while walking towards the door. Before stepping out he turned to Dave once more. " We'll catch him right?"

" We will Aaron. We will."

" I did not do this." He was ready to convince him that he wasn't the responsible but Dave was faster.

"Yes, we know that. Don't worry. We'll catch the right guy. Just trust us, okay?"

Thinking of couple of seconds, he then nodded and walked back to the team. "Let's do this."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey. *waves* Still remember me? I hope so. This chapter kinda took a turn... Enjoy! *disappears in awkward silence* **

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The sky was unusually dark, cloudy. _*It may rain soon*_ She couldn't help but think. Trying to keep her head cold she walked down the street. Her thoughts were racing.

A police car drove past her, scaring her and making her steps almost twice as long as they were before. _*Go past, please go past* _She tried to be as calm as possible, just walking on the street like nothing was wrong. She was too afraid to even look towards the car.

For her luck, it drove past and continued its round around the city. Cold sweat was running down her spine. Long, fast steps then turned into running. Purse on her shoulder kept jumping side to side as she ran. The building wasn't far, but getting there felt like forever.

_*Keep calm*_ she kept reminding herself _*C'mon. Get your shit back together.*_ The stairs were only a few steps away. Before the first stoned step, a deep and calming breath explosively ran thru her lips. Careful and long press on the door chime made new load of shivers run thru her. She looked up to the roof. Well, at least as far as she could see. It was 7-storage- tall building after all.

Almost a minute later ( and countless calming breaths) later and rough voice answered. "Yes?" He sounded so impatient and bored.

"We need to talk." The brunette said half panicking once again. After getting the needed permission to come up, she gave a quick look around on the streets before entering.

"We need to talk." She repeated the moment she reached the 5th floor. There was a man waiting for her on the door. Big one. She couldn't help but admire the shape of his thru his shirt. Muscular and strong. But the character didn't exactly fit the description of his shape.

"About what, Kimberly?" The same rough voice that had invited her in asked.

"They're looking for you." Miss Bishop finally got said to him. And not a moment longer were they standing on the hall way.

* * *

"You okay?" JJ asked quietly from her boss, so the detective Copeland wouldn't hear them. He was already eyeing them badly, neither of the SSAs really liking it. But this time, Hotch was way too tired to say anything to George and shook his head as an answer. "I will be." JJ nodded and smiled encouragingly. *Will is a lucky guy* Aaron caught himself thinking. He wasn't sure where that came from, but he didn't have time to think about it further.

" Are we going to do this, or not?" The detective snapped. "You're just trying to buy time for yourself." He continued his words muttering, the language wasn't exactly nice.

Hotch sat on the chair and the others followed his example. "You ready?" He heard someone say, but was so deep in his thoughts he wasn't sure in what direction did the voice come from. "Let's do this." He somehow got the words formed. He took a deep breath in trying his best to relax. Well, as much as his aching shoulder let him. Mindlessly he took his hand on the painful spot, hoping the pain would ease a little bit.

"Take a few deep breaths and try to take yourself to the Friday night." Prentiss said soothingly right across the table. "We don't need to hurry."

"No, actually, we…" George was pacing on the background as Dave shushed him down. Stern eyes all turned to look at Copeland, but Hotch was trying to keep his head cold he didn't want to open his eyes to interrupt the success.

"Where are you? Is Steven with you?" Prentiss turned back to Hotch. Seconds went by, almost a minute and several calming breaths. "At a bar. The same we always go." Hotch then got said.

"Yeah, the one on 6th?"

"Yeah. And, no. Steven went outside. He had a phone call he had to answer." Hotch opened his eyes, bit surprised as he hadn't remembered that before. "Okay, that's a start. What did you do?" Hotch closed his eyes again trying to play the scene back inside his head. A stressed sigh escaped his lips, and then did another one. "It's okay. Just slow down. Close your eyes."

_"__What can I get you?" The deep voice asked from him the moment he sat down. He ordered a beer and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up trying to drive all the thoughts from work away. He just wanted to relax a bit with his friend. The noise coming from the bottle as it was put on the table, woke him from his thoughts. "Thanks" he bumbles absently. _

"Can you see Steven?" Prentiss asked so calmly it didn't interrupt Hotch but made it seem like she was right next to him at the bar. It all seemed so clear. Not blurred as it was before.

"Yes. He's right outside the window." Hotch turned towards the front door and his friend. "He's talking on the phone." for a few seconds he tried to study Steven. "He seems somehow… tense. I'm not sure. He's- he's too far away." A frustration took over him again, making him hesitate. "I don't know."

"It's okay. Just take a deep breath and try to concentrate on the people around you. What does the bartender look like?"

Aaron did what told and closed then his eyes again. The music and talking, all came back to him and the bar started to build up around him all again. "He's tall. Around 6'1 maybe. Mid-thirties."

"Were there anyone else around you?" David now joined the interview. Hotch ran his shaking fingers thru his hair and tried to gain his concentration back again. But he couldn't. It all went away. "I…" He was about to start as he felt how his heart beat increases and his chest feels tight. Harder to breath. Aaron leans on his hands as his head starts throbbing again, extremely painfully. "I can't remember."

"Stop. Screwing. Around!" Copeland had had enough. "We do not have time for your shit any longer! You're only trying to buy time for yourself and I'm done!" He marched to him, extremely pissed now. Hotch couldn't raise his head but kept pressing his head hopelessly from both sides. Nothing seemed to help. And the shouting surely didn't help.

"Take it easy man!" Morgan tried.

"Back of Derek." the detective almost hissed to the dark-skinned agent. "This isn't about you." Hotch's eyes were like glued to the table. His heart rate sure had increased one hell of a leap up. "Look at me." He heard it, but was in too much pain to react to it. "I said, Look at me you coward!"

This time, Hotch did what told, but my god it hurt. He had to blink a few times to see the detective clearly. He nodded to his team to stay back. They did, very hesitatingly, but they did stay back.

"Get up." George was really holding on the final pieces of his self-control. "Get up!" His tone got back up, as did the amount of Hotch's pain. Somehow, he did get his legs to work and keep the balance as he stood up. "What do you want from me?" the SSA mumbled.

"You are a coward, and I'm done. I'm not going to listen this bullshit a moment longer. I know you did this. News flash, I'm good on what I do." And there was the smirk again on his lips. He was really enjoying seeing the "great man" so beat and defeated. You could see it in his eyes. So sad, defeated. Oh, that gave the detective the greatest kind of pleasure right now. "I always hear how great man you are. But like this, I'm not exactly convinced. You're only a coward, not even a bit more." He hissed getting closer to him, forcing him to back off. Many shaky steps backwards till the wall was only thing left behind him. Copeland's hands found their ways to his throat, squeezing them slightly. Not enough to hurt him too badly or preclude breathing. It wasn't yet that tight. "Do you remember me?"

At first, Hotch didn't understand. He had never seen the man before. But something didn't fit. "I don't." The squeeze became stronger, it was starting to pain him and breathing in was getting even harder. Dave took a step closer to them, ready to stop this any moment now. Morgan was on standby also.

"Maybe you should think about it a bit harder." This time, there was no chance of him to breath in. Everything started to dim fast in his eyes. He didn't hold it tight more than a couple of seconds, but he was losing his balance already, badly on the edge where he wasn't sure if he was awake any more.

Morgan and David pull Copeland rough away from Hotch as JJ hurries to her boss who had just fallen down to the floor.

"Aaron! Hey, Aaron! Can you hear me?" She had started to open his shirt a bit hoping to ease his breathing. "Someone call 911!" He heard barely from somewhere far and dark, right before the total silence took over. Darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, yeah. I hadn't exactly expected this kind of twist either. It kinda escalated. Whoops. Reviews would be very nice and needed right now. Please? Thank you once again for your patience. **

**This time, you can blame my cat *looks at Hannibal*. That little furrball managed to break my laptop. Anyways! I'm really trying to update the story as often as I can. It takes me so long, yeah Im aware. Just, stay with me. I'll get this done. I promise. **

**But now, please please please! If I may ask a moment of your time. It would mean world to me if you'd type me a review about the story so far/ what you want to read next/or just well... yell at me for not treating my charaters the way they deserve. Don't worry, I have that last one coming. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey you all. Back again. I found my motivation again! Yay! School still takes a lot of my time, but I'm trying. Slow but certain, right? I'd love to hear what you think of this. It would mean a lot ( as always) .**

* * *

** Chapter 19.**

The stars were so bright but there was only a hint of the moon able to be seen. It was late already, but it was Friday so it wasn't surprising there were so many people still outside having fun. Small breeze shook the leafs on trees. They, Hotch and Steven, just walked out of the bar into the beautiful night.

"You know, I really needed this" Steven said while fixing the collar of his shirt.

Hotch rolled up his shirts sleeves tired smile on his lips. It had been one hell of a week and major sleep deprivation. Right now, all he wanted to do was to go home and crash on the couch. Only thinking of it made his feet feel heavier than usual. "Me too. Been a long week. You have no idea how happy I am to see you. It's been a long time." Running his fingers thru his hair he started walking down the street.

"I know you're right about this. I mean, you always are." Steven looked down, maybe a little embarrassed. "You should talk sense in me much more often."

Hotch couldn't hold back his chuckle. "Believe me or not, I have been in your situation. So I kinda know what I am talking about." For some reason he stopped and looked around. Something didn't seem right. He wasn't sure if it was a bad feeling or just the drinks starting to kick in and messing with him. Either way, something wasn't right. "At least you'd think so." He finished, highly alerted.

"Aaron? What's wrong?" his friend asked, noticing Hotch's anxiousness.

"Hm?" He turned back to his friend who gave him a very questioning look. "Probably nothing. You were saying?"

The moment Steven was to open his mouth, a huge wave of dizziness went thru of Aaron's whole body. It was blinding and he hadn't even noticed that he had fallen to his knees to the ground. "Aaron?!" The blonde hurried to his friend who was in such agony. "Talk to me" he put his hand on his jawline as his other hand tried to keep him balanced.

"L-look out!" He got shouted, but too late. A dark man hit Steven with a bottle to his head making him to lose his balance. He got dragged to the alley not able to fight back. He did try but wasn't strong enough. Hotch tried to get back to his feet no matter how badly the headache was trying to push him back down. He heard Steven's voice but it was so distant. Surreal. No matter how he tried to go towards the sound, he never got there in time. "Help…. Aaron." He heard him gasp from the darkness. Pain filled voice and complete silence followed. The silence was paralyzing. Somehow, even the sounds of traffic quiet down behind him. That one broken sentence, those two words. _Help, Aaron. _They got stuck to his brain, no matter how he tried to forget it. To ease the pain.

* * *

"Aaron? Aaron!" JJ tried to call him. Her hand on his jawline and neck, pushing it slightly backwards, just in case he was having trouble with breathing. Thank god he didn't. It seemed to be clear and strong. But it was something else that was wrong. "Can you hear me? Please…" She loosened his tie and opened two first buttons of the shirt. "Squeeze my hand, if you can hear me. Please Aaron." Nothing. Not even a slightest movement that reminded of a squeeze.

Copeland was just about to open his mouth to say something, but that was the moment when Rossi had had enough. He wasn't going to stand behavior like this from him anymore. "Out. Now." He tried to say it as calm but stern as possible, but he couldn't help it. His blood was boiling inside of him. He never loses his patience, but this was one of those rare moments when that almost did happen. Copeland tried to protest, but Dave had made up his mind and practically pushed him out of the room, outside the station.

"I know what you are about to say. But for my defense…" George started.

David was really having problems of controlling himself anymore. He had gone way too far. There were no doubt about him going to his supervisor right after this conversation. "What exactly can you say for your defense? Huh?" As there was no answer right after, he continued, really trying to make the man understand what had just happened. "First, you arrest a federal agent without no hard proof and ignoring the biggest evidence on the crime scene. Second of all, you keep making up pointless comments about him. He did not do this, and you know it!" And that was the moment when he was really losing his patience. The detective tried to get his mouth open, but the agent didn't give him the opportunity yet. He wasn't done. "You keep interrupting the cognitive interview, because you are afraid that he really might remember something. Why are you so afraid of that? You have something to do with this?"

"Are you saying that…?"

"You obviously have same kind of history with him. A grudge." George turned a bit ashamed. Unconfident. _*Good*_ Dave couldn't help but think. And again, he tried to speak, getting interrupted once again. "I'm not yet done." The detective crosses his arms to his chest and snorts silently. "I warned you earlier. And not only once. And still you disobey my sayings. Everyone in my team are superior to you, so I give you an advice. If you want to keep your job, do it well. You ignore the fact that your suspect, who happens to be a very big name by the way, has first of all a stabbing wound on his shoulder and a headache. One that clearly a drug has caused."

"It's not my problem if one of your _bosses_ is a pothead. even the best ones crack sometimes." And there was the grin again. The same one that made him want to punch him right to his nose.

"If I were you, I'd be careful what I say." Rossi said, keeping his head cool. "I mean, you almost just strangled a FBI agent."

George gave him a stern glance. "Some people are just weaker than others."

"You know what. That's it! You tell me now, what is it between you two? You better spit it out now."

"Or what?" Copeland just said, not even a bit effected on the agent's words.

"I go to your supervisor right this second, and you can say bye bye to this case, that for sure. Maybe get suspended. Oh, I would love to see that happen." Only the idea of getting that idiot out of their way and solve this case right, made it possible for him to calm down.

"You wouldn't."

A chuckle escaped from him, he didn't mean to laugh. He would. And he will, there is no doubts about it. But Copeland doubting him? That's funny. "Wanna bet on that?" He said, turned on his heels and went back in, leaving the detective out there speechless.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

"Aaron. Please." JJ was getting desperate. Her boss… no, her good friend was laying on the floor completely still. Breathing was getting shallow. "Where the hell are those paramedics?" She shouts. But no one in the whole station did nothing. "What is it with this station?" She never took her hand off of Hotch's chest, other holding his hand.

"I don't know." Morgan said, also noticing the same thing. "Something's…" He got interrupted by a violent cough coming from their boss. A relieved sound, familiar to a laugh, escaped Jennifer's mouth and rushed her concentration quickly back to him.

"Hotch?" Hand on his jawline and thumb caressing on his cheek. A smile spread across her face as she saw him open his eyes slowly. "Hey there. Don't get up. Help is on its way."

"I'm.." He started but got interrupted by the huge cough which felt like turning his lungs around. "I'm okay." He wasn't sure if it was a convincing to himself of others. Neither of those alternatives bought it. He most definitely was not okay. His whole body felt so heavy and lungs throbbing. And not to mention the headache and shoulder.

"Sure you are, Hotch. But just stay still. Humor me." JJ sat next to him. " Can I do something to help?" She asked, her voice filled with concern. He wasn't sure how long time he was out, but the concern on his co-workers' eyes told him he was out quite some time. He tried to breath as normal as he could. The cold air pains him when breathing in. It was ridiculous how confused he was. "I need to get up." Aaron just said and jumped up. JJ gets up with him, just in time to help him to stay on his feet when dizziness was about to take over. "Damn it Aaron." JJ tried to sound upset but she was too worried of her friend as his hands started to shake.

He was having a panic attack. It didn't make any sense to him. He haven't had panic attacks in years. And now, his hands were starting to shake and breathing getting more and more troubled. "I'm…I'm sorry." He muttered. "I need a break." Neither of the agents tried to stop him as he walked back to the bathroom where he had, not so long time ago, came from. "We have to get this son of a bitch, before it tears him apart completely." JJ said, eyes on the bathroom door. Morgan agreed and dialed Garcia.

_**~^^~ Same time outside ~^^~**_

It had started to wind quite strong and there was not much of a sun able to be seen anywhere near. *C'mon George. Don't give up like this. They are nothing compared to what you are doing. Punch of cocky bastards. Just like Him.* Copeland kept thinking. *There has to be a way to break him.* He could not accept losing. No way. He stood up from the bench. Fingers running thru his hair he kept thinking what he could do. Just as he was about to go back inside, his phone rang. Caller Unknown. He knew exactly who that was, and right now, did not want to speak with him. "Sir…" He started.

"Report." A dull, deep voice demanded. Only that one word, followed by deep breathing, made shivers run up and down his spine. "Report!" the man shouted, husky voice echoing on the line.

"Sir" He started again, very carefully. What he has learned in a very short time is not to piss that man off. There will be coincidences. "I will get the results soon. I promise." He had begun to shake lightly, afraid of his reaction. But there was nothing. Just heavy, troubled breathing. He felt the need to explain. "I'm sorry Sir. But he is stronger than we thought and…."

"I warned you about him." The man's voice was so blank, absolutely unreadable. Even the background was dead silent. He has never met the man personally himself, not exactly looking forward to that meeting, right now at least. George has heard about the man enough to know how dangerous he is. Plus, he has seen his hand work. Steven is in his morgue. That works as a proof. "Was I wrong about you, George? Are you not the man of your words?"

"No, sir. You were not wrong about me. I just underestimated him, my apologies, Sir. I will do better this time. I won't let you down." he silently gulped.

"You better not." And the line went dead. Cold sweat started to come up, he couldn't help it. He thought he had finished the guy already, but somehow the agent managed to mess things up and big time.

He glanced inside. Hotch had just gotten back to his feet. *_Bastard_* He couldn't help but think. _*How can he still be fighting this?* _He caught himself pacing on the ground, craving for a smoke or two. He knew he had to keep his head cold, he was playing in deep waters now. Much bigger case than ever before. This was huge. He tried to keep in mind that he was playing against a whole special unit of FBI and target is the chief.

He couldn't watch the man without having a urge to punch him. It was all his fault. He ruined his life and it's unforgivable. Now, he's only stuck in here, some dull police station. Plus what happened to his partner. There was no way he could forgive that to the man.

Sitting down he takes a cigarette from his pocket, lights it op and breathes the thick and hot smoke in. It felt so good. He truly needed that. Holding his breath for a couple of seconds he enjoyed every moment. All those ideas were running in his head, planning ways to take him down. His thoughts got interrupted as he noticed he had smocked the whole cigarette - the treasure as he likes to call it - already. Another found his way to his lips and was soon lit up. "We are not done yet, Hotcher. Trust me. No where near." He grinned and smoked the whole treasure and walked back inside.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N; Sorry darlings. A bit short one. But look how much faster I was this time! My summer vacation just started yesterday and I hope i can get much more writing done during these 10 weeks. **

* * *

**Chapter 21.**

Something was off. He could sense it.

Hotch sat on the corner of the round table of the conference room at the police station. He couldn't take his eyes off of Copeland, who was still outside, talking on the phone, smoking. He was so deep on his thoughts that he had forgotten what was happening in the room around him. JJ snaps her fingers in front of his eyes.

"You with us?" she asks, still worried of the paleness of his face.

"Hm?" He growls out, interrupted.

"Speak your mind." Rossi reminded him. He knew there was something going on between the SSA sitting on the table and the detective outside. Some kind of a history. They need to figure out the connection. "I know you are frustrated, but we need to…"

"He looks frightened." He said, voice dull. He was so pissed and having serious troubles with self-control at the moment. And all of his co-workers knew that. Others turned to look on the same direction, to Copeland. He was tense, but the smoking seemed to help with the distressing part. Some. He was pacing, back and forth and following the smoke disappear to the wind.

Breathing in deep and trying to calm himself, he then turned around, back to his team. "I am not on the lead, I know. But I want to find the man who did this to Steven. I need to find the man who did this to him. I'm a suspect. But I did not do this. I swear." Rossi tried to say something, but he wasn't yet finished. "No Dave, let me speak." Aaron said. His voice was somehow so powerless and so different compared to what they are used to. "Something happened back there and I don't know what. Not yet. I don't remember. But we need to figure that out. If I truly was involved, I get what I have coming. If I wasn't, we need to find the man who is. But we need to know what happened, no matter what. Will you help me?" The room went quiet. All eyes were turned on him and he felt vulnerable. No one knew the right words to say. He truly had taken the hit now, and it was overwhelming. Looking at his team, one at a time, he sighs. "Maybe I don't deserve that. But please. I need your help with this." His emotions were starting to take over him and his hands were now shaking once again.

They were just about to convince him that they are not leaving before this case is clear but a familiar voice made all of them turn around. "You thought we are just gonna leave you in trouble?" A woman with long wavy hair, shining blond under the station lights, was standing on the door way. "No way. It's our turn to save your ass for once." Penelope said and walked to the others, lips (painted bright pink this time) on a small and reassuring smile. "Just tell me where to settle and we will find the bad guys in a flash." Aaron has thought of this so many times before, and it never left his mind: Garcia always manages to brighten the day. No matter how bad things may seem.

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

* * *

Her eyes were practically twinkling. Pure admiration. Kimberly tried to look as casual as she could, focusing on the newspaper instead of Emil's deep voice. He seemed nervous and she could think of few ways how to make him more relaxed. Oh, how badly she hoped she could make all of that to happen. Only the thought made her smile. She truly admired Emil Platten, the 32 years old navy man.

He slams the phone to the desk, swearing under his breath. He was not happy about the behavior of his partner. He starts pacing, thinking of his next move. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but Copeland surely was not making it any easier right now. Messing the plan up and working selfishly. It pisses him off so badly. They have been working on the plan for so long, it is not worth to screw up now.

Kimberly turns to lean on the table and crosses her arms to her chest. A hint of a smile spread across her lips, she wasn't even sure why. "What's wrong?" She asks. One word was enough answer for the question. A name; Copeland. "Ah. Not surprised." Emil keeps on pacing in the dark apartment. It had just started to rain, so not much light came in from the windows either. Just a melancholy dimness.

"I can't let him get away with this. It is not acceptable. He ruined my life. And he is extremely arrogant about it all. Like none of it means anything to him. I will make him pay for what she did." Emil blusters. He stops and looks out of the window, like going through an absolute moment of clearness.

"So what are we going to do now? I mean, he has to be stopped. For good." She's now filled with excitement. Finally getting a chance to prove him her skills.

"We try plan B. We will get to him, by ourselves. And we take them down." He goes to get his coat and with one smooth movement, he slides it on. "All of them."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This chapter took me awful lot of time to write. My apologies guys and gals. Balancing between school and work, it's not too easy plus not much of a free time left to spend. But hope you enjoy this one, please leave a comment, it would be much appreciated.**

**P.S. Don't worry. I will get this finished. At some point...**

* * *

**Chapter 22.**

"Sir?" Garcia said few minutes after intense searching and typing, bit worried look on face.

"What is it, Penelope?" Rossi came closer to the analyst. Hotch stayed on the background, just eyeing the agents. Thinking. He has never felt this numb in his entire life before. It was like everything was crashing on his and he was so exhausted. Everything was so blurry around him. He didn't recognize the words. All he heard was Steven talking to him at the bar, laughing and joking around. He couldn't believe he is gone now. It didn't feel real.

"I got the report from the found gun. It matches to Hotch, which is understandable, as it is after all his gun."

"I truly hope there is a but coming baby girl" Morgan who was sitting next to her sighed.

"But" she glanced towards Derek before then turning back to Rossi. " The gun was fired few times, and it scratched someone. And by someone I mean Detective George Copeland."

That got Hotch's attention. Almost a blank look at his eyes he pointed the at Garcia, fairly confused. "What?" He asked and pushed himself back to his feet. Before Garcia managed to get a word out of her mouth, Hotch was already getting inpatient. "Garcia? What are you talking about?" He raised his voice, which was definitely not like him and it surprised each agent in the room, including himself. "Sir.." Penelope started small, bit . A deep calming breath passed through his lips and he was squeezing his eyes shut due regret. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay Aaron. I accept your apology." She smiled at him so warm and explained to them how they found one of the bullets from the wall, with traces of Copeland's blood. And the bullet matches to his gun.

"Oh my god" Hotch gasps.

"Do you understand what this means?" Rossi asks, looking at his friend who had just started pacing. This was so not like him. To get this shaky and insecure. He has never seen him like this. Where was the Hotch he knew? The strong and confident man who was ready to kick ass when it was needed. To talk sense into people when they needed it most. That strong leader. Because that man, right in front of his, was now barely recognizable. Blank, panicking look in his eyes, pacing, being on the edge all the time confirmed his point. This was not the man he knew. And they needed that man back in order to solve this case. "Aaron?"

"I know exactly what that means" He steps further away from them, turning his back on them. He has never been this overwhelmed in his entire life and it scared him. Caught him off his guard. "I shot a cop".

_*Do I really have to talk sense into everyone today?* _Dave couldn't help but think. "No. Copeland is involved in this. And as much as I hate the fact that he, as a police officer, is involved in something like this, that is the truth. It also brings us much closer on finding who did this to Steven." No response came from Hotchner's direction.

A small gesture, a nod, was all that was needed to clear the room. Only Hotch stood by, as did Rossi. Others took the hint and gave the men a moment alone. "Aaron…" David started.

"No, don't Aaron me, Dave. You don't understand" Hotch almost shouted and bit his tongue right after. He didn't mean to shout. He didn't mean to be like this. And he couldn't understand why he was like this.

"Spit it out." He started pacing again. The shirt felt uncomfortable on him, pained his shoulder a lot. "Get it out on me."

"What?"

"You have to get it out. Something is holding you back and that comes between you and this case. So spit it out. Everything that is going in your head. Get it out. Don't keep it inside. It will only eat you up and the killer will get away." an explosive breath escapes the leader but no words come out. "Speak your mind. You have to get it out. I don't care what it is, but I need you to talk" Rossi barely begged his friend, 'till he finally gave in.

"I have never felt like this before. This is driving me freaking insane!" He could feel the tears burning up in his eyes. "I couldn't save him. I tried. But I couldn't. I don't know what to do. I'm too overwhelmed and my head is killing me." Just then another wave of headache rushed through him making him. " What is wrong with me?" Before the other agent got the chance to respond, Hotch could not hold it back anymore. "I haven't seen him in years and now he is dead. Is this how it all will be? Everyone I care about are dying because of me?"

There were so many thing he wanted to say to him. He wanted to comfort him, assure him that none of this was his fault. But he also knew him. He had to get thru to him, to solve this case. To clear his name and _then_ let him greave. Not yet. Not this fresh. He is angry and scared the same time and he prefers to use the first one to solve this. "Can you do this?"

"What?" He was truly confused now.

"I asked, can you do this?" Dave repeated, calm and clear.

"Hell yes I can do this." Hotchner spitted out like it was obvious.

"Then act like it. Because right now, you need to get your shit together and lead your team the way you should be. I am so sorry Aaron, for everything, but we need to do this now. So get your head together, get some fresh air. Because, please. I need that Hotchner I used to know. I don't know what you did to him, but I need him back now."

Few moments of silence passed by. Dave kept his eyes glued on his friend, but didn't get even a glance from him back. Hotch's head was racing. Dave was right. He needs to do better. For Steven's sake.

"Thanks."

A small smile raised on Rossi's mouth. "Always at your service." He pats his shoulder. "Seems to be my main job in here."

"What do you mean?"

"Copeland's an ass, did you know that?" Dave smirks, getting a laugh out of his friend.

"I have noticed."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This is a short one, my apologies. But I'm really working on my writers block, and am open for suggestions!**

**Also, as you probably well know, English isn't my first language. I have got a few comments about grammar errors. Thank you for that, I try to work on that.**

* * *

**Chapter 23.**

A few muffled curse words passed Rossi's lips. Leaning to the counter, coffee cup on his hands, he turns to look out the window. He so badly hoped he got thru to him because they do need his help. But the same time he hated doing that. He hated the devastated look and all those mixed puzzle pieces in his head, trying to clear it all up. It wasn't fair. He was trying so hard to clear Aaron's name, but it sure wasn't easy.

"How is he holding up?" Prentiss came to him, reaching for the coffee pan also.

"As you can imagine. Scared and confused. Trying to clear up his head." He took a sip of his coffee, not so surprised of the bad taste of it. It sure wasn't Starbucks coffee, but at least it had some caffeine. "Did you take the shirt to the tests?"

"Tox screen clear." Apologizing look on Emily's eyes proved her argument.

"How?" This was getting so frustrating. Just once, could one thing go right? "I mean, something was given to him. He is so clouded."

"Not all drugs show up, you know that." She took her cup and walked towards the conference room. "We'll catch them." She stopped on the door. Quick look to his boss outside, and she went in.

"I know." He mumbles to himself. "I know we will." The same time JJ comes out and asks if he has seen Will. He points his finger across the room to an officer with very stern look on his face.

"Thanks" she thanks and hurries him. Slight touch on his shoulders, that was all he needed to recognize his guest. "What are you doing?" She asks.

"Hey." he said, not taking his eyes off the screen. "I met this one woman, Kimberly Bishop, when I was doing the round on Hotch's building."

JJ also turned to look at the screed. "What about her?"

"Well, she was acting very weird and was shaky. And as I continued to do my round, she left in quite hurry soon afterwards." He sighs deeply, which makes the agent laugh a little. Clearly the BAU isn't the only one that is getting frustrated. "I tried to go after her but I lost her." They both agreed that something was off with this woman.

"You know, Penelope is here to help you with that." A small, innocent smirk, spread across her face. "No offence, but that searching seems to be coming empty."

"So this is a competition, Mrs. Jareau? The great BAU vs. the police?" he responses to the smirk, knowing that she is right. Garcia has "the magic fingers", as his wife keeps telling him. So it would make big difference.

"No. I was just saying…" She said, gets up and leads the way.

* * *

Petite, red headed officer walks to George. Keeping his head down, clearly afraid of the man. "So…" he starts quietly. "What do we do now?"

"What do you mean?" The officer grunts, unhappy.

"I mean, Hotchner's head is starting to clear up. He will remember soon what we did." He knew what Copeland was like when he was angry, and he most definitely didn't want to be the reason.

"Then we need to make sure he doesn't talk."

"H-how exactly are going to do that?" He looks up but quickly shoots his glance back down.

"Take away the thing he loves the most" he said with overwhelming pride. " His son."

A certain kind of fear drained the color from the ginger's face. "Are you sure that is a good idea?" Copeland looked at him, demanding for a clearing up. He couldn't understand how everyone could question his methods today. All because the FBI was here? It does not change the fact that he is in charge in here and should be shown respect. "I mean, he will kill us. Like he killed George." The moment he said that he noticed the mistake. "I mean, Foyet."

"No, you jackass. When he knows Jack is in danger, he won't have any control over himself anymore and will become reckless. That is the moment when we strike. He will come after us and we get to bend him in every possible direction thru his son."

"How do you know it will work?"

"Oh, trust me." He said, cocky. "Go tell the others."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This chapter was actually quite fun to write as we are finally getting to somewhere. I'm up for suggestions and ideas!**

**And as usual, every single review is highly appreciated and needed. Thank you so much for everyone that have done that, it makes my day. Thank you! **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 24.**

"Hotchner!" Copeland shouted across the room. "Over here. We still have some things to go thru." That smirk was pissing him off so badly. Just wanting to smack it off his face, but he knew her couldn't, which is a shame. He knew Dave was right. He had to keep his head cold. For Steven. And for Jack of course. The sooner this is over, the sooner he gets to go home for his son. Wishing he could call him and tell him that everything was going to be okay and he'd be home soon, he walked to George.

Whole team was watching him go. He looked so much better and so much more confident. A huge relief. But they did not like Copeland's games one bit. They all knew he was wrong, but it didn't make it any easier for any of them. But they tried to focuse on the work instead, keeping an eye out the same time.

"Okay, I got it. Kimberly Bishop, 37. Quite well knows Author and Journalist. Two boys, born 2010." Garcia listed.

"Alex and Brian, yeah. I heard Jack plays with them sometimes."

"How about other family? Siblings? Parents? Anything?" Rossi asked, never getting his eyes off of Hotch and Copeland who just entered the interrogation room like once before.

A moment of typing went by, pressure wave flying by. "Umm. Both parents alive and well, they live in San Francisco, where they are from. And a brother. Emil Bishop. Oh no. That's horrible" She gasped and typed open more medical records and files. "Emil had a twin brother, Adam, who died of leukemia when 7 years old. Since then, he has been on a very bad road. Poor kid."

" A bad road?" JJ questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Few thefts and vandalism. Seems like he has gone completely off the grid since 2014. No paper trail, no credit card bills, no social media accounts. Nothing." That is what got them all worried. They know that a person can't live in this modern world without leaving any paper trail behind.

"Did something happen on 2014? A loss or trauma or something?"

"Oh oh." The speed of her typing always surprised them, still after all these years. "He was a police officer. He got fired, drug abuse."

"That ties him to this station. We may have a connection to Copeland and who knows how many officers in here. Something is off and they might be covering for Emil." Reid said looking around very worried. Just like the rest of the team. This was very bad news. Corruption is never good, but when the corrupted ones are the police, nothing good can come out of that. They do have experience from that.

* * *

Copeland pushed Aaron to the room, but before entering himself, he nodded to the guy behind the window not to record this one. And the camera was turned off, no questions asked.

"What do you want from me?" Hotch asked, gathering his thoughts. He knew that he could not break now. And he had motivation. The better he keeps his cool, the faster he gets to see this bastard go down.

Copeland entered now too, closing the door behind him. "Do you remember me?" Standing on the door he kept eyeing the agent, filling with disgust and disrespects. No matter how many times he asks this from himself, he still can't understand how anyone could show respect to the agent when he is nothing but a failure and terrible human being on the whole. How could anyone respect that? Work for him? He just couldn't understand it.

The room was chilly. Aaron was shivering a little. The ache on the shoulder was still so uncomfortable, not to mention the headache. He was not in good mood and he knew that Copeland better not piss him off now. "Excuse me?" He just asked, sitting down on the chair in front of him. "Should I?"

"I want and explanation." Copeland never sat down. Just stared him from the door, keeping his distance, just in case. He knew he was playing on dangerous waters. Hotch didn't have any idea what he was talking about. He doesn't know him. He tried to think and think, over and over again but it always came up empty. Whatever it was, Copeland was holding a grudge against him. "I talked with Bethany" he announced with pride. Aaron's head jerked up. "She told me an interesting story. And I have to say, I am utterly surprised."

_*What the actual hell?*_ He couldn't help but this. If they are now dragging Beth into this, this will not end well.

"I mean, I knew you are nothing like what people say you are, but to turn out like your dad? Wow, Hotchner. Congratulations. You are now officially a monster."

"Would you like to enlighten me? Because I have no clue what you are talking about. And what the hell do you think you know about my father?"

"Enough to know that the saying 'Like father like son' fits perfectly for the two of you. Do you abuse your son too? The same way you hit Beth?"

"I have never, Never, hurt them. I would never." Oh, how badly he wished he could just show that arrogant man his place. But he knew he couldn't. _'Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law'. _

Seeing him struggle with his head gave the officer the most satisfying feeling ever. "That is not what I heard. But I guess, that doesn't matter because we all know what you did." Before he could answer, Copeland changed the subject. "You know, your team despises you." Hotch couldn't help but smile a little. He had no idea what he was talking about because his team is going to kick his ass and get him out of there. He couldn't wait till that happens. "They used to look up to you but you lost that respect long time ago."

Then it hit him. He does remember him. After Gideon left, Straus gave him few options for his replacement. Copeland was one of them. He went thru all the files, including his, interviewed them. Copeland was going thru a nasty divorce and had lost the custody over his children. And he could smell alcohol in him the moment he walked in to his office for the interview. He was mess. Plus, he had no talent of profiling. He just didn't fit. And he was way unstable to work there. He chose Rossi and hasn't regretted that decision even ones.

"You know what, _George._ I am tired of your bullshit. So cut the act. You are just proving my earlier report of reasons why I should not hire you. You are too unstable, too temperamental. I am not taking anything back, no matter how you push. So get me the hell out of here. All I have to do is a one single phone call and I have all the best lawyers and attorneys here in a heartbeat. Just to bust your ass. And I don't care how badly they will humiliate you, and no one else will care either because you chose the wrong man, the wrong team to mess with." He just wanted to rub it in his face but he kept his cool and just stared at him. "It's your choice."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I am so sorry this chapter took me so long time to write. School and work is draining me and I haven't had the energy or ideas enough to write lately. But hey, we are getting there. Few chapters still to come. Just please be patient with me, I'm doing my best. And as always reviews are needed and appreciated. Thank you so much guys for sticking with me and my schedule. **

* * *

**Chapter 25.**

Copeland walks back and forth for a few seconds. Thinking furiously. Trying to keep his hands off of the agent, who is staring at him, not exactly amused. He pressed his shoulder gently, praying the pain would just go away. It never did. He tried to come up with a game plan. But probably for the first time in his whole life, his mind was empty. All he could think about was going home to his son. He was exhausted the way he has never been before. His bed is the greatest place he can think right now. Maybe he could escape the pain there for a few moments too.

George walks to lock the room and stops, back turned towards Hotch. "Have you ever wondered why we ended up like this?" _*Because some people just never learn*_ The SSA wanted to reply but he kept his mouth shut. Talking would only make things worse. " You know. Karma is a bitch." he chuckled, gloating. " You destroyed my life. You took away my everything. That job was supposed to be my future. It was my dream! And you took it away from me! And you think I'm just going to let that happen?" He keeps pressing his fingers on his knuckles. The situation didn't need a profiler to notice that man was insane and dangerous. And something was going to happen. "I don't think so."

Hotchner, his hands again handcuffed to the bar on the table tried so hard to think of something. This was not going to end well, and he knew it. The camera was off, door locked and he was handcuffed to the table, not much space to move. This could end violent and bloody.

"Have you ever wondered how you got those scars?" He asked, sitting now down too. Smirk still staying on his face like glued.

"No, not really. I think it's completely normal to have random scars on your shoulder. Doesn't everyone?" He couldn't help but say. This whole situation was ridiculous. And only the thought of getting Copeland behind the bars gave him satisfaction. But it didn't take away the bad feeling he had, creeping in his spine. Worse than ever before. Same kind of feeling he had when Foyet had broken in his house few years back. That same kind of uneasy feeling. And that feeling rarely lies.

Copeland was now pissed. He didn't smirk anymore. It turned into something else. Something way worse. It wasn't arrogance anymore. It was anger. "You know what, go ahead. That isn't going to save you." He took his keys from his pocket. "I did talk with Beth earlier today. I wasn't kidding when I said that." He unlocked the handcuffs. "I actually recorded it. Want to hear?" Without the answer, he put his phone on the table and pressed _Play_.

"Miss Clemmons? Are you still there?" Copeland asked. At least he assumed it was him, but his tone was soft and calm when speaking to her. Sounded like a whole different man.

Then, he heard it. She was crying. It was so silent, like sobbing. Why was she crying? "I'm here." She stuttered. "What was your question?" She tried so hard to sound normal, but there was a hint of tears behind the words. It didn't sound right.

"When is the last time you have talked with your ex-boyfriend, Aaron Hotchner?" It broke his heart. He did love her but they both knew things just didn't work out between them. Hotch leaned back and rubbed his wrists. The cuffs had been quite tight.

She paused to think. "I think the last time we talked was on February. Why you ask such things? Is he alright?"

Something was odd with this situation. Why would he show him this? What is there for Beth to say that is so important? Her voice sounded somehow powerless. Maybe he was overanalyzing it, but it didn't sound right.

"I'm sorry to tell you that he was arrested earlier this morning. For a murder of Steven Glynne." It went quiet on the other end. "I am really sorry to call you on these circumstances but I'm just trying to cover all the bases. I hope you understand."

Hotch was filled with anger right now. Drawing Beth in this was a dick move, and even Copeland knew it. He knew he was getting under his skin and loved every second of it.

"I understand. How can I help you, officer?" She sounded so much calmer now.

He missed her. He did. Things ended well between them and he is happy about that. They both knew things just didn't work out. They are both workaholics and it drove them apart. They knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Glad it happened later rather than sooner, giving them a few pretty amazing years together. Hearing her voice still makes him smile. But he didn't smile now. He did not pay attention to her. He just wanted to knock that bastard down from his high horse. This is a set up. It has to be.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions about the time when you two were together, if that is alright?" after a given permission he started asking her questions. He wasn't sure what he asked, he didn't pay attention. He was too focused on Steven. He could hear it now. It was clear. He was being stabbed. Voice filled with pain and fear, he tried to say something. Tears were burning in his eyes. He couldn't help it. Trying to blink the feeling away he turned his gaze towards his now free hands. "I want to hear my son's voice. Please let me talk to Jack." He said but Copeland didn't even consider it and kept his eyes strictly on the agent; looking for a reaction, vulnerability and weaknesses.

"Has he ever been violent towards you or his son?"

It went silent. His mind kept wandering off. "It didn't happen often" Hotch raised his head so quick it hurt his shoulder real bad again. He stared at the phone, begging her to go on. This didn't make any sense. The silence was way more painful than his shoulder. "He thinks he was better than. He didn't hurt Jack, but he was very rough with him. And when he came home after a rough day, he was always on bad mood and kept blaming me of everything. I left because he crossed the line."

The detective ended the recording. Arrogance practically glowing on his face. "I have never hurt her." Hotchner muttered.

"Hm? What's that?" He laughed. "Cat got your tongue?"

"I have never hurt her." He said, now back straight. He is not defeated. He won't act like it. He knew better. It made him smile a little. This wasn't like him. Steven needs him. He can't let the exhaustion and Copeland to defeat him. No. His team was fighting for him. It was time for him to fight for himself. "I want my phone call." He said determined. "My lawyer is already on his way here. Your game is over, Copeland. My team will figure this out. I know you were there. Back at the alley. I'm not behind this and we both know it. Your game is over. Don't underestimate me or my team." He knew that was a bold accusation, but he was sure of it; He heard his voice back there.

"Get up" His whole being changed. There was no smile hidden in there and his lips were pressed together so tight that all the color had drained away. "Get up!" He repeated immediately. And he did what told. Got up, slowly. He had a bad feeling about this.

And he was right.

He lost his temper completely. He pushed Hotcher to the wall from hands on his neck. "I have had enough of your games." He hissed. "You're on my playground and I will win before you even realize what hit you."

"So, what? You're going to strangle me?" He barely managed to say as his grip got tighter. At first, that was his plan. But he couldn't be so careless. Easing his other hand he pressed the wounded shoulder hard enough to make it bleed. Blood started dripping thru the shirt and Hotch had to bite his lip to stay quiet. The moment pressure eased on his shoulder Hotch managed to kick the detective with his knee to his stomach. It gave him few seconds to gather himself again. Shoulder now bleeding and trouble breathing; this could not end well. A fist coming on the right he managed to block but the knee from left got him down on his knees. Here and there he managed to punch him here and there but everything dimming on his eyes, he had no chance.

He falls to the ground hand on his midriff desperately hoping it might help with the breathing. No results. A kick to his face broke his nose and another to his chest was a finishing touch. "They will find you" drifting in and out of consciousness he heard his voice.

"Not in time. Don't worry. I'm going to let you out of your misery." A small needle and a bottle. "Night night Hotchner. Sweet dreams." he chuckles and stings the needle to his neck.

He couldn't help but watch his hands work for awhile. Bleeding and somehow so small. All under his control. He didn't have much time. He had to get out of here right this second. Hotchner was right. His team was good and every second counts if he wanted to get out of here alive.

Instead of wiping the dripping blood off of his knows, he smudges it to make the damage look bigger. He was happy how it turned out to look he rushed out of the room. "That man is freaking insane!" He shouted. The whole office went quiet and turned to look at him. Nose bleeding, bruising on his cheekbone and jaw. From the conference room the team eyed Copeland head to toe. It was clear he wasn't innocent either. Dave walked closer to him trying to get information what happened. "He is dangerous. No doubt about it. Keep that bastard away from me." He said and walked out determined and when sure no one was looking, the smirk returned.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I have been fighting with this chapter a long time now. But from now on, I finally have time to write more! Finals done and graduated and work isn't as hectic anymore! Thank you guys so much for the patience. You'll see a lot more me from now on. I promise. What do you think? Shall we get these people and save our Hotch?**

* * *

**Chapter 26.**

No words were needed, Morgan ran out, Prentiss and Reid right after him. Rossi and JJ ran the opposite direction. JJ, who was first on the door, pushed it open revealing a heartbreaking sight; her friend laying on the floor all bloody and bruised. "Call 911" JJ gasped, Dave had the phone on his ear already. "Aaron? Can you hear me? Let's not do this again today, okay?" She distantly heard Rossi talk on the phone agitated. She was too shocked to pay attention. Very simple thoughts went thru her head, trying to figure out what to do.

Is he breathing? He is, thank God.

She turned to look at Dave, begging for some help. She didn't want to hurt him more. And only the thought of touching him scared her. He was bleeding some from his forehead and large bruises were starting to appear.

"Aaron. Please answer me. I'm right here. Help is on the way." She tried, tears crawling in her eyes. "Hold on. We'll catch him" She tried to check if he was bleeding anywhere else. It had been quite a fight and the damage fit the injuries. "Dave? Come look at this." A red circle on his neck was almost perfectly round, with a small sting mark on the middle of it. "Poisoning?"

"Ambulance is on its way" Rossi said as calmly as he could. He was afraid for his friend who was laying still on the floor.

* * *

He kept running. Loads of people around him on the streets but he didn't let it slow him down. Hotchner's crew was behind him, he couldn't stop now. They were fast, he had to admit. People were shouting at him to look out, someone was screaming. But that didn't stop him either.

*I don't have another choice. I have to take him down.* He thought. He took a turn right. No one anywhere. He stopped running. He couldn't get away. But he knew, he would not go to jail. There was only one way to get out.

There was a photo in his pocket. He only had few seconds until the agents will be here. Squeezing the photograph in his hand, he took his gun to his other. Pointing it out towards the spot he knew agent Morgan will be in only a couple of seconds.

And he was right. Squeezing the trigger, he knew it was the only way. A loud bang sounded louder than ever before. So did the two sounds following, leaving him in agony. George fell to the ground only a second after he saw the agent fall. This was it, he thought. Squeezing the photograph in his hand, he closed his eyes till the pain was gone.

"Morgan!" Prentiss shouts and rushes to her friend who was laying on the ground, groaning. "Derek. Don't move. I got you." The bullet had gone straight thru his jacket on his chest. Prentiss opens the jacket only to discover a bullet stuck in his vest. "You're lucky, Derek Morgan. Less than two inches up and you would have had a bullet on your neck." She said only to get a painful looking smile out of him. " Are you alright?" He couldn't talk. The kick had definitely got every breath out of him.

Reid tried to stop Copeland from bleeding, but it was too late. He was already gone.

* * *

Only a few men remained at the station as the three agents returned. Everyone was silent. The EMTs were taking their boss out with a stretcher. JJ was upset, you could see it on her face. But there was definitely something else on Rossi's.

"What happened?" Morgan asked his voice wheezing slightly.

Rossi shook his head. "A fight. He's in bad shape. Conference room" he ordered. "Now." Thousands of things running thru his head at the same time got his blood boiling. Shaking it off quickly, he turned to his team. "Garcia, look everything you can about George Copeland." A deep sigh escaped his lungs. "This is our own man on his way to the hospital. This station is dangerous. We can't trust anyone." He was about to continue, but he noticed a hole on Morgan's shirt. "What happened?" His tone went from strict to worry in a fraction of a second.

"Copeland's dead."

"I asked what happened."

A quick glance towards Reid and Prentiss, Morgan continued "He pulled a gun on us. Hit my vest, they didn't have another choice. He died on the scene."

"Great. Absolutely fantastic" He leans on the table. His mind was all over the place. "This case isn't anymore only about Steve and Aaron. If he is willing to die for his cause, we have something way bigger in our hands and we need to figure out what the hell's going on."


End file.
